


Rebirth

by MissBlissWrites



Category: Hazbin - Fandom, Hazbin Hotel, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Hotel - Fandom, Vivziepop - Fandom
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alastor gonna be a dick too, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is love alastor is life, Alastor is still a demon he just has a human form and is that form more often uwu, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Canon Asexual Character, Crush, Dark, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Hard Gore, Heartbreak, Horror, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, I know ya'll are gonna find this too so, I love him, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jas i know you are gonna read this uwu, Like a real asshole, Love, Magic, Murder, Music, No Smut, Past Lives, Psychological Torture, Reincarnation, Romance, Sad, Serial Killer, Slow Burn, Song - Freeform, Songfic, Stalker, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Sin Pin, Torture, bunny - Freeform, explict gore, fem reader - Freeform, he is baby, jas - Freeform, no happy ending, pinning, shout out to my server, sloooooooooow burn, slutty bunny, slutty jas, stinky jas, this is angst, this is gonna hurt, why am I abusing the tags like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlissWrites/pseuds/MissBlissWrites
Summary: Suddenly a shadow swirled to life in front of Alastor. A face formed and a twisted grin laughed, “Let’s go already!” The shadow demanded with a chuckle, “Let’s kill something. That always makes you feel better, Old Friend.”“No,” Alastor said, exhausted and filled with rage, “Not now, Eon,” The spirt frown and fazed through Alastor and formed on the other side.“You have to do something,” Said the dark spirit, “You can’t stand here forever and stare at that hole. She’s gone, Alastor! What more is there for you to understand?”He wanted to snap but he kept his cool, “What if she sends me a sign? I have to be here-”“She. Is. Gone.” The spirit bellowed lowly, “She’s not coming back, she’s not sending you a sign. And if she really did get aaaallllll the way up into heaven, it’s going to take her a long time to find a way to get even a message sent back to you.”He didn’t want to hear it. Alastor was still in shock, he hadn’t even moved onto realization or mourning yet. He just couldn’t believe it. Did this stupid hotel actually work? Were you given redemption? Did you go to heaven? There was no way… it just wasn’t possible. How could a sinner such as yourself be so easily pardoned?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well Well Well... Look what we have here UwU I'm moving my Rebirth series here to AO3! Thank you for showing all the love and support! If you'd like to support my work and get updates to this series, follow my social media!
> 
> Tumblr: https://missblissy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MissBlisssy  
> Join my Discord Server, The Sin Pin, and get updates, sneak peeks, and meet other fans of Rebirth! Not only that, but other fans of Hazbin Hotel as well!  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/TeaFMrP

It was silent. There wasn’t a sound to be made. Emptiness engulfed every corner of the room while the afterglow still glistened and sparkled in the air. A holy ring burnt the hardwood floors as the warmth and love from above clung to his skin. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. There was no way it was possible… 

“She’s gone, Alastor,” A voice echoed in the room, though he knew it was a voice confined to his own head, “I don’t think I’ve seen you frown for this long. It’s been hours.” 

He ignored the voice and kept his eyes glued on that ring of ash and soot inches away from the tips of his shoes. The frown on his face was small and shallow. The bags under his eyes grew darker while his lids bobbed up and down. He was so tired for some reason, but his burning rage and hatred kept him awake.

Suddenly a shadow swirled to life in front of Alastor. A face formed and a twisted grin laughed, “Let’s go already!” The shadow demanded with a chuckle, “Let’s kill something. That always makes you feel better, Old Friend.”

“No,” Alastor said, exhausted and filled with rage, “Not now, Eon,” The spirt frowned and fazed through Alastor and formed on the other side.

“You have to do something,” Said the dark spirit, “You can’t stand here forever and stare at that hole. She’s gone, Alastor! What more is there for you to understand?”

He wanted to snap but he kept his cool, “What if she sends me a sign? I have to be here-”

“She. Is. _**Gone**_.” The spirit bellowed lowly, “She’s not coming back, she’s not sending you a sign. And if she really did get _aaaallllll the way_ **up** into heaven, it’s going to take her a long time to find a way to get even a message sent back to you.” 

He didn’t want to hear it. Alastor was still in shock, he hadn’t even moved onto realization or mourning yet. He just couldn’t believe it. Did this stupid hotel actually work? Were you given redemption? Did you go to heaven? There was no way… it just wasn’t possible. How could a sinner such as yourself be so easily pardoned? 

But the spirit was growing tired and irritated, “Last time, my friend, we must go. We have so much business to attend to.”

Alastor shook his head, he was ready to fight the spirit that had granted him every wish and gifted him unimaginable powers, all for the price of his soul. If you did go to heaven… that was it. Alastor had no soul to be redeemed for it was swallowed whole by the demonic entity Eon. An eldritch spirit older than Lucifer and even Hell itself. A spirit that had been here long before any humans could even walk up straight

He actually wanted to get emotional for the first time in… in what felt like lifetimes. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt the need to weep and cry and scream. But the second Eon sniffed out such weakness, he snapped his shadowy fingers and suddenly - _SNAP-_ Alastor’s frowned instantly curled into a sinister smile, his eyes glowed but they were empty and hollow. Any sign of any emotions was gone. His thoughts were blank and empty as the eldritch spirit chuckled sinisterly within his mind.

“Isn’t that better?” Eon asked with a smile that matched Alastor’s. The Radio Demon didn’t say a single word. He just smiled and smiled and smiled with unblinking empty eyes, “Trust me, old friend. Have I ever lead you wrong? What’s that?” Alastor didn’t say anything, “No? I never have? Well, I promise you that you will see your dear (Y/n) again. Did you really think I’d let someone as important as her slip between my hands and into that old bastard’s playground?” Still no response, “Of course not!” Eon smiled as large as he could and Alastor’s own smile grew to match Eon’s. The two were linked after all, forever bonded.

Eon snapped his fingers again and like a robot, Alastor began to leave his room, “Come now, my friend,” Eon grinned and ghosted along before retreating into Alastor’s shadow, “It’s time for another hunting spree. I am quite hungry, and your rage always made my dinner taste better. Let’s see how many souls you can feed me tonight, haha~”

“Of course,” Alastor finally spoke, voice filled to the brim with static as he grinned like a mad man on a mission. There was no use fighting Eon, there was nothing more he could do but obey. And obey he did. For the first time in nearly a hundred years, The Radio Demon laid waste to anyone and anything that dared cross his path. Destroying souls left and right, feeding them to Eon, growing stronger and stronger with every kill, Alastor’s grief consumed him as he gave into every one of Eon’s murderous whims. There was no time for mourning. Only suffering. And so Hell suffered under the grieving wrath of the Radio Demon. All because of you… The love of his life, the only good in his dark world… had been gifted the ultimate prize… Something even better than heaven’s golden gates. 

Rebirth. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hank you for showing all the love and support! If you'd like to support my work and get updates to this series, follow my social media!
> 
> Tumblr: https://missblissy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MissBlisssy  
> Join my Discord Server, The Sin Pin, and get updates, sneak peeks, and meet other fans of Rebirth! Not only that, but other fans of Hazbin Hotel as well!  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/TeaFMrP

The ache in your back zipped down to each side of your hips, through your legs and reaching all the way to your toes. So maybe heavy lifting up three flights of stairs wasn’t the best idea. But at least you were finally done. You slumped down on a stack of boxes and let out a sigh. Your new home was empty but already beginning to feel a thousand times better now that you had finally moved in. You had a tiny little apartment big enough for just you and your cat.

Voices from the hallway started to grow closer. You perked up and looked at the doorway just as your friends carried their own last round of boxes. 

“It’s pouring out,” A girl complained, her jet black hair long and straight like a mirage of shadows, “We have to get home soon,” She was talking to you.

“Yeah, it’s totally fine, Sage,” You told your friend. You waved a hand and smiled at her, then Vanderlinde, her boyfriend and your friend as well, “I’m just glad to finally be out of that place. Not that I didn’t like being your roommates,” You laughed lightly as they chuckled along, “It’s just nice to have my own space now, ya know?”

Vanderlinde stood tall, he was extremely well built and twice the size of Sage. They made for an odd couple and they were your closest friends. Vanderlinde smiled, “It’s all good, (Y/n). We wish could stay, we were going to help you unpack but… “ He sucked in a breath, “We can’t leave the dogs out in the rain,”

“No! No! It’s okay!” You shook your hands back and forth in front of you, “It’s alright, I’ve got this little demon with me,” Just as you said that your orange tabby tomcat slithered out from one of the empty rooms. He purred loudly as you brushed one of your hands over his head.

Neither Sage or Vanderlinde dared to reach out and pet your cat, “I’m not going to miss that bastard,” Sage joked. Almost as if he could hear, your cat looked up at Sage and his bright yellow eyes dilated into slits of black.

You picked him up, resting him in your lap, “You’re not evil, isn’t that right, Buck?” Your cat simply looked turned his head in a different direction, “You’re just a dumb little bastards boy, huh? Little dumby who hates everything, that’s you,” As if you had annoyed him, Buck squirmed from your lap and lept away, tail high as he walked off to somewhere else. 

“I’m never going to forgive that fatass for destroying my favorite sweater,” Sage said with a grin, “He’s evil, I know it, I have a sense for these kinds of things.” 

You rolled your eyes and followed your friends to the door, “He just doesn’t like… Like.. you?” You trailed off, now realizing Sage might be right. You stuttered your sentence back together, “H-he just doesn’t like being touched…”

As they passed through the doorway, they both chuckled while Vanderlinde lifted his hand. You could see all the deep scratches cut into it, “Yeah I found that out the hard way. I hope he calms down, you’ve only had him a few weeks,”

“Maybe the two huge dogs were stressing him out,” You defended your cat, “He’ll chill out now. You just wait and see, the next time you guys stop by he’ll be as cool as a cucumber.”

“Ugh- Okay,” Sage shook her head, fake disgust on her face, “We have to go,” She said with the hint of a smile. The two of you hugged while you gave Vanderlinde a wave. 

You shared your goodbyes and your friends headed home. You were alone now in the empty white apartment. Boxes cluttered every inch and you had to weave in and out between them. At least you had some stuff already unpacked. You had a couch set up in your tiny living room with your TV already unpacked. Thunder crackled in the sky above as the rain washed over the city. You turned on your TV to fill the silence with some background noise while you wandered into your bathroom.

Old sweat still clung to your skin from the several flights of stairs you climb over and over again. As you turned the bathroom light on, it flicked a couple of times before staying lit. You could hear the little tink tink tink of the electricity struggling to flow through the bulb. You felt the hairs on the back of your neck rise, but you didn’t think anything of it. It was already very cold so you just chalked it up to shiver. 

You opened the glass door to your shower and turned it on and while you waited for the water to warm up, you peered at your reflection in the mirror above the sink. As soon as the water got warm enough you shed your clothes and climbed into the shower. While you washed away the dirt and grime of the day, your cat, Buck, pushed the bathroom door ajar even more as he sniffed out the steam from the shower, clearly also seeking warmth in this chilly apartment.

From inside the shower, you could hear little taps behind the tile wall. You thought it was the pipes as the shook with water and heat. While you lathered the shampoo into your hair you heard a few more pipes tapping away from within the wall. You turned yourself around, back to the wall while you washed the suds out of your hair. As soon as you turned your back a container of soap slipped from the shower self and nearly crash-landed on your foot. You let out a little startled yep when it smacked to the floor. 

There was this odd feeling swelling in the pit of your gut but you choose to ignore. You told yourself you were just new to this place, that you just moved in, so of course, things would feel off and unsettling. You turned the knobs of the shower and pushed the door open. The steamy bathroom was thick and warm. You plucked a towel from a box just outside the door. You notice a streak of condensation running down the mirror as you started to dry yourself off. You draped the towel over your head, vision block for only what felt like seconds as you dried your hair. 

When you threw the damp towel to the ground you noticed something… not right. Buck was still in the bathroom, he was perched on the top of the toilet and watching your every move. But that wasn’t what was off, Buck always followed you around ever since you got him. No… it wasn’t him. It was the lines forming in the steamed-up mirror.

Even in the thick heat of the bathroom and steam you still felt the coldest chill climb up your spine and into your quick fluttering heart. What the…? You saw four straight lines. Then suddenly right before your eyes you saw a third horizontal line connect the first two. 

It was an H. Suddenly and E appeared and that’s when you could read the word HELL in your god damn mirror. You wanted to scream but it didn’t stop until once last letter was spelled out in the steamy mirror. It ended with a large O. 

You felt a wave of electricity wash over you as you read the word on the mirror, “Hello..?” You spoke it out loud. What in God’s name… You had no idea how it got there and you could hardly believe your eyes. You watched those letters form as if an invisible hand had traced them there. You looked away for just a second. just long enough to look over your shoulder, to notice that Buck had bounce away and left you alone. When you looked back at the mirror you nearly screamed. 

You slapped a hand over your mouth, scared and ready to run out of the bathroom. There you saw a smiley face. Except the smile was too big and reach beyond its eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing all the love and support! If you'd like to support my work and get updates to this series, follow my social media!
> 
> Tumblr: https://missblissy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MissBlisssy  
> Join my Discord Server, The Sin Pin, and get updates, sneak peeks, and meet other fans of Rebirth! Not only that, but other fans of Hazbin Hotel as well!  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/TeaFMrP

What the _**Hell**_ was going on? The _Hello_ and smiley face was drying into your mirror while you ran out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around your frame and water still dripping down your skin. There was a loud crackle of thunder as lightning flashed into every corner of your apartment. You stumbled into the living room as you tripped over a box you didn’t see.

Suddenly there was an ungodly sound that struck your ears. From the floor, you struggled to get up. All the lights when out, turning off and leaving you in the darkness as a terrible ringing of static and chaos took over. As if things couldn’t get any weirder or more terrifying, you watched as the boxes began to shake, fall over, and spill out their contents all on their own. The only thing you could do was sit there, scared and frozen as paranormal activity continued around you.

You didn’t think it could get worse until everything stopped. There were boxes floating mid-air, frozen. The rain pelting against the window was still and stuck, not a single drop dripped down. Cold air caused ice to form on the windows. You could see your breath as everything turned icy with a white tint of a misty frozen glow. You started to shiver as you heard a menacing and low laugh. And that’s when you watched your cat, Buck, patter by on the tips of his paws. Was this his doing? You only had him a few weeks, he was a rescue… Sure he was an asshole…? But a… A ghost? Voodoo demon? Monster? Uh… well, you couldn’t be too sure about that anymore. 

Buck disappeared around a pile of tumbled clothes spilling from a box. You heard the snap and spark of static as a green glow shined from behind the boxes. When you expected Buck to come out from behind the pile, you were instead met with a shadowy figure with a face that you could easily make out. The figured gave you a wicked grin through what looked like a mouth that was stitched shut.

Stunned and scared and cold, you listened in fear as the spirit continued to laugh as it grew a pair of arms, ears, and antlers.

“Boo!” It finally jumped at you in its black foggy form. It was a deep and evil voice, “Did I scare you, human?” It asked as it drifted around the room, “Did you like my little act?” Your eyes followed it’s every move, “I haven’t been here in… haha… Centries. It feels good to be back on the surface.”

“W-who are you!?” You demanded quickly before it talked anymore, “W-what are you!? S-some kind of monster? What did you do with my cat?!”

“ _Soooo **maanny**_ questions,” The shadow figure drawled out slowly, mocking you as it’s face twisted into fake pitty, “I just don’t have the time to explain all that. I’m just here to help out an old friend of mine,” It moved towards some boxes that were still floating. You didn’t think it’d be able to touch them, seeing as it was a shadow of some kind. However, it dug into the box and threw random articles of clothing at you, “You’re gonna want to put these on- I don’t know how you humans dress anymore. Just look nice for him, okay? It’s very important that you _do not_ look like **that**.” It waved a hand with long claws at you.

You were thrown a shirt, sweat pants, a few different sweaters and a couple of tank tops. At least you could use some of these. Who was this thing talking about and why was it even here? You didn’t think ghosts were real! You didn’t think anything supernatural was real!! What the fuck was going on!?

The shadow jumped at you for a second time, you could feel it cold icy claws pinch your cheeks as it got into your personal space, “And remember, dear!” He pinched hard and pulled your cheeks up, “You’re never fully dressed without a smile~!” It backed off before waving a hand for you to get on with it and get dressed. You did your best to throw a shirt over your head and shuffle the sweat pants on while having this shadow figure stare you down. As soon as you did that, it tore a large black claw into the air. It ripped the seams of seemingly nothing. The air opened up into what you could only describe as a portal opened before your eyes.

The grinning shadow held his arms open as the portal grew in size. Fire and brimstone burst from it, melting away all the frozen air and ice that had formed only seconds before. Screams of agony escaped the portal as unknown hands and arms tried to claw their way out. Then suddenly out jumped a figure. A person?

No… something similar to a person, but very different. You could smell the toxic and terrible smell of iron and blood wafting from the portal as this… other thing jumped out. The portal quickly closed and you were now alone in the dark with something not human. 

A bright and glowing smile came off of him. Large red eyes snapped open with an even brighter glow of their own. You were still on the floor, sitting there in a state of fear. The standoff sound of static bubbled into the air, it sounded as if someone was trying to change a radio station. The red eyes looked around then locked on you.

“What a mess we have here,” Said the person before you. His voice was weird and warped. It sounded like he was speaking through an old-timey microphone. He snapped his fingers and your apartment came to life. The boxes emptied themselves, your things were put away all on their own. Dishes flew and stacked themselves in the cupboards while clothes were folded and floated off to your closet. The lights turned on and you found that your apartment was perfectly unpacked and clean. Everything looked as normal as could be.

You finally got a good look at whatever was speaking to you. He was very tall, with wild red and black hair, ears to match, antlers or.. horns or something sprung from his head. He was red and black, head to toe, with an old microphone clutched in his claws.

“That’s better!” He said then flashed his evil eyes onto you, “Ah! My, my. You look as scared as I expected!” Was he trying to be nice or mean? You could hear a small laugh track play in the distance. His smile never left his face as he walked towards you and extended a hand, “I’m guessing you don’t remember me? Alastor’s the name, demonic entertaining is the game!” You stared coldly at his hand. You didn’t want to touch him. He took the hint and closed his hand and held it in a fist behind his back, “A pleasure! A true pleasure to be meeting you again, my sweet dear, my lovely (Y/n)!!” His voice wavered with static, some parts fuzzier than others.

A-again? What was he talking about, “I-I-I…I don’t- I don’t know you!” You barked back. You started to climb to your feet finally. It wasn’t cold anymore and everything seemed normal minus this… Alastor person, “What are you?” You couldn’t stop yourself from shaking like a leaf.

“What am I? Dear, I am a man of entertainment, you see. I live and breathe to entertain and be entertained,” His smile was wide and wicked, it grew in size as he took a step forward while waving an old microphone in his hands. He spoke into it with a grin, “And I’ve missed you’re entertaining smile for a long… long twenty-two years,” Twenty-two years? That’s how old you were… Weird. What the hell was he talking about!? “Now then, shall we get started?” He grinned a twisted smile, teeth flashing as stared you down. 

You took a step back, then another, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” You exclaimed, “Why are you here?” Suddenly the demon warped into a shadow, slithered across the floor and reformed beside you, a hand on your shoulder as he invaded your space.

He kept smiling as he spoke, “For you! This may be a new body but the soul is the same,” Your soul? “You poor thing,” He sighed and gave you a pity smile with trickster eyes, “They gave you the same name, but none of your memories,” His voice made you shake. What the hell was he talking about? None of it made sense! “Perhaps I shall help you remember?” He extended his hand again for you to take, claws twitching to grab onto you.

“Remember what?” You were so confused. Clearly this wasn’t getting through to you. You swatted away his hand, still not interested in any of his funny business. 

He was getting very tired of your questions and you obviously weren’t going to play this his way. Very well. There was a shift in the static, it sounded like a radio changing stations, “Your last life,” Alastor said slowly, almost as if he was speaking to a child. You frowned at him, still confused, “Your soul, my dear, you’ve been reincarnated! Reborn! Given a second chance at the sweet game of life!” He gave a little wave of his finger as he gestured to you, a smug and shallow grin on his face, “I know that might be hard to believe. But it is true and I can prove it! I know your soul better than any living creature! Or the dead! Haha~!” He stretched tall onto his tiptoes to make a point. Everything about him was expressive but his face. A never-ending smile flashing at you.

It took a second for you to process what he was saying. You… or rather your soul knew him in a past life. But why was he here, “Do you… like… own my soul?” 

Alastor chuckled and shrugged his shoulders as he laughed, “I wouldn’t say _own…_ But…” He then waved his hand dramatically in the air, “I knew you very well. You were…” He started to drift off, his gaze was foggy and a sinister look covered his face, “One of the _most **powerful**_ demons that resided in Hell. A soul hundreds of years older than my own. A true **sinner**. A songstress that knew how to kill with a love song made of teeth and claws… Murdering for the fun of it, drenched in the blood of our enemies…” He paused, his voice filled with pops of static as he gazed into his memories. Then he quickly snapped back to a large smile, chuckling to himself, “Ah, I do miss those screams.”

“So why are you here then? To drag me back to hell? If you don’t own my soul, then what is it?” This night was getting weirder and weirder. What did this mean for you? How much was this going to change your life?

“Quite correct. I’d like to bring you back home-”

“You’re gonna kill me!?” You cut him off, now scared and ready to run.

You could see a little wave of irritation crack onto his face. Alastor quickly recovered and smiled, “No. Well… Not yet. Your soul is washed all _sparkly_ and **new**! If you were to die now you’d surely float up to heaven. You’re so pure that you’ve barely sinned a day in your mortal life. It’s just sad, really.” 

You suddenly wanted to defend yourself. You didn’t know why. You were speaking to a demon so there was no way you’ve sinned more than him,”I’ve… sinned,” So said slowly with a frown, “I’ve drank! I’ve smoked the devil’s lettuce!” He laughed at you, making you feel silly for even saying anything, “What makes you think I _want_ to go to Hell, anyways,” You crossed your arms over your chest, still frowning but at least you weren’t as scared. You had a feeling Alastor, as intimidating as he was, meant what he said. So for now, at least, he wasn’t going to harm you. You found no reason for him to lie. 

He perked up at your question, “My dear, I’m sure that after you’ve spent a little time with me, you’ll come to realize how much fun it is down there. And no,” He seemed to already know your next question, “I cannot take a _living_ mortal to Hell, as soon as you pass through the first gate, you die,” You opened your mouth to say something but he cut you off, “No,” He smiled wide, “You cannot make me go away. I will come and go as I please! You cannot do anything about my presence here, sweetheart, you’re out of luck! _No amount of praying from a little priest or bishop will make me go away._ Their influence has no effect over a demon from my background and status.” He plucked his bowtie and fixed it around his neck with a cheeky grin.

You wondered if he could read your mind or if he just expected all these questions. You thought some nasty things but he didn’t seem to react or be bothered. You shook those thoughts away and looked around the room, “So you’re just gonna… Haunt me?” 

For some reason, Alastor burst into laughter. A loud laugh track fizzled in and out with his fuzzy laughter. You weren’t even trying to be funny, “Yes, indeed! But I’m sure this is all a lot to take in and you need some time to let this soak. I am, however, a very busy man with many people to entertain. So I will only be here in my free time. And would you look at that!” He pulled a pocket watch out and flipped it open than snapped it shut, “I must be going! I have a splendid little hotel to attend too. You’d love what’s become of it. Now, a very good day to you, my dear! Until we meet again~!”

He snapped his finger and the screaming portal tore open the air. Alastor gave a little bow then sprung into its fiery embrace. You were finally left alone. It felt like hours had past but in reality, it wasn’t nearly that long. The thunderstorm still raged outside. Buck was back, but you weren’t sure how to feel about his presence now, seeing as he had ties to Alastor. Was he even a cat, or was he that shadow spirit in disguise? You made sure to remember to bring that up should Alastor really show up again.

A huge part of you wanted to call someone, anyone, and tell them what happened. After a few seconds of thought, you knew how bad of an idea that was. Another part of you was still convinced that none of that was real and you were just severely hallucinating. 

You told yourself you needed to go to bed. The only reason you knew it was all really real was that Alastor unpacked all of your things, you nearly forgot that you no longer had to make your bed so it nice when you entered your room, you saw that is was already made with your favorite blankets and pillows arranged just the way you like it. Okay… Maybe Alastor _did_ know _something_ about you. It did nothing to ease your thoughts, however. You climbed into bed, hoping that sleep would come easy and that for the love of God, you hoped Alastor wouldn’t show up again.


	4. Chapter 4

“Yeah… It’s alright Mom… I know… Me too, tell him I said _Good Luck…”_ You listened intently to your mother’s voice. You stood before your kitchen sink, pinching your phone between your head a shoulder as you got a glass of water. Your mother spoke softly on the other end of the line while you filled up your glass.

You then walked around the little island at the edge of your kitchen, taking a shallow sip of water then placing it behind you on the counter you leaned on, “Yeah… No I can make it, I just need to stop by grab some stuff at the store and stop by Sage’s… Yeah, 5:30, right? I’ll be there. I promise… Okay… Okay… I love you too, Bye.”

You pressed your finger into the screen of your phone and watched it hang up. A heavy sigh rolled from your lips as you slumped on the counter. Today was going to be a rough day. You spun around to reach for your glass of water and instead screamed at the top of your lungs, terrified by the demon that showed up out of nowhere.

It was Alastor, leaning into the opposite side of the counter with his cheek resting in his hand, “Hello, hello, hello~” He purred with a wicked grin, “Your screams are always music to my ears.” God… why today? This just had to happen today, didn’t it?

You were prepared this time though, kind of. You saw the salt only a few inches away. That hurt demons, right? You were sure you read that somewhere. You were ready to jump for it, but Alastor was one step ahead. He tipped his head all the way to the side as a click and pop fizzled from his form. A brow lifted as his grin twitched wider onto his face. 

You froze, not able to tare your fearful gaze from his dark red eyes. Alastor smiled more while he flicked the little salt shaker over with his finger. Little white salt rocks spilled onto your counter, “Don’t you listen?” Alastor’s smile didn’t fade, “It just won’t work, dear,” He dipped his red-tipped finger into the salt. Nothing happened. Fuck… Okay. You’d have to look more into this. Something had to work! What kind of demon can just… Do whatever they want? Aren’t there supposed to be rules to this?

You were not in the mood for Alastor’s shenanigans today. It was awful that you realized that; No, the other night was not a dream and it all really did happen. You pinched the bridge of your nose as you calmed down your racing heart, “You just pop up whenever you want, huh?” You asked him and he quickly nodded his head. You felt something simmer in your chest. Rage? Fear? Probably a little bit of both, “Maybe… I don’t know? Use the door next time? Ever heard of knocking?” 

Alastor grinned and knocked three times on the counter, “Heelloooo~ Anybody in there?”

Ugh… You rolled your eyes at him while brushing stray hairs out of your face, “What do you want?”

He chuckled and tapped his claw like fingers on the counter, “Why I’m here to spend the day with you, my dear! Quite exciting really, I’ve been looking forward to this all morning!”

You sucked in a heavy sigh and exhaled all of your bottled up irritation in one passive breath, “You really choose the worst day,” You told him, you watched his brows raise in interest, “I’m not even going to be home, so you’ll be stuck here alone. You might as well just leave,”

Alastor’s grin twisted up, “On the contrary, dear, I can come with you!”

What? You spent almost all of this morning researching what you could on demonic entities and ghosts. Wasn’t the number one rule that they were trapped in the house they haunted? Guess not, or maybe Alastor was a different type of ghost… Demon… Thingy. He did say traditional methods wouldn’t work on him.

“Well you should leave anyway, I have to go shopping, then stop at my friend’s house, then go to the hospital because my father is in the middle of surgery,” You tried to explain, hoping he’d be bored and uninterested.

That did not work, Alastor stood up tall and walked around the counter between the two of you, “That all sounds _very_ entertaining,” He spoke in a light and bubbly tone, a smile on his face, “I haven’t been here since 1933!” Was he talking about… the earth? Who exactly was Alastor?

“How can you even leave Hell and walk around among the living? Aren’t you suppose to be trapped down there?” You had so many questions. This all happened so suddenly and you hadn’t a clue how any of this demon stuff worked. 

Alastor smiled more, seemingly happy to explain, “That would be from the help of my good friend here from the other side,” He waved his hand and you watched his shadow climb from ground and form into that spirit that showed up moments before Alastor did. The shadow spirit gave you a crooked smile, “This is Eon, you knew him in your last life as well! We were such a happy bunch!” Alastor seemed so pleased to introduce you, and that’s when you realized he didn’t really answer your question.

“Okay, cool… What’s he got to do with this?”

Eon faded towards you, a smile on his face, “Everything!” His voice was unnaturally deep, “Just think of me as the anchor that is holding sweet Alastor here on the surface!” So that meant without Eon, Alastor would be sucked right back down into Hell… Maybe that was a weakness? 

“Now then!” Alastor snapped his fingers and Eon faded away like smoke in the wind, “Shall we get going, my dear?”

He wasn’t going to let this go, was he? You really had no choice in the matter. You were stuck with him and he wasn’t going to leave. 

_How do you google how to get rid of a super-powerful demon that probably shouldn’t be here? Maybe Bing…?_ You shook those thoughts away and felt uneasy, “Fine, but can you not look so… evil?” Alastor didn’t say anything, but he lightly tipped his head to the side while grinning, “You know? More.. Human? Alive? I can’t exactly walk around with you like that,”

You did have a point. Alastor saw no reason to refuse so he gave you a closed smile as he closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, “Very well, my dear,” There was a quick swirl of dark shadows twisting around him. In a flash of black magic, he was restored into a body that felt foreign to him.

Well… this was somewhat better. He looked human for sure. He had dark brown hair, fluffy and well kept with dark eyes to match. His smile wasn’t as chaotic and large, but it was still intimidating and never fading. He still stood out though because he looked like he walked out of a different time era.

You shook your head, “You still look like a serial killer.”

“How did you know?” He grinned at you as he peered over the little half-moon glasses resting on his nose.

You chose to disregard that, “Can’t you look a little more from this decade? You’re making this really hard, you do realize you probably don’t want my friends and family to know a demon is haunting me, and you can’t kill me because my soul is still pure,” You started to realize you had a lot more power in this situation, “You do want me to go to hell, don’t you?” You started to flash a smirk of your own. Maybe this wasn’t going to be as bad as you thought.

And Alastor knew you were right, and it didn’t help that you realized how to bargain with him. You were lucky that Alastor knew when to pick and choose his battles. He lifted his hand above his head then waved it down the length of his body. As his fingertips passed over his clothes they changed from that of a 1920s radio host to that of modern business casual clothes. He wore a white dress shirt with a dark red sweater vest and a black-tie tucked behind it. Black dress pants adorned his legs with sleek black leather loafers. His half-moon glasses become large full moon wireframes. 

You watched Alastor adjust his clothes. He buttoned up the cuffs of his sleeves and you couldn’t stop staring, you even noticed the watch peeking out from under his sleeve. He was… well. You couldn’t lie. He was very handsome. He looked very natural now, like a professor of some kind with a more relaxed smile on his face, “Is this better now?” He asked, not a single sound of static in his voice. He sounded so much different. His voice was deeper than you expected and it didn’t sound as demonic or twisted. 

Now all that was left was what to tell people when they asked who he was. You needed to come up with a good lie but nothing came to mind that seemed to work. They only thing you could think of saying was that he was a neighbor and a new friend. It was going to have to work.

“It’s good enough,” You told him and headed for the door. He was quick to follow after you.

You lived deep within the city, you didn’t drive or have a car and you lived within walking distance of everything you needed, it was probably the best part about your new apartment. However, you were far from Sage’s house and far from the hospital as well. You’d have to take a few trains to get to those. But first you wanted to stop at the supermarket to grab some nice things for your father.

Alastor followed you out of the building and the two of you walked side by side down the sidewalk. You were watching Alastor as his eyes darted around, “Where are we?” He asked calmly.

“New York City,” You told him, “Have you never been here?”

“No, no, no,” Alastor gave a little wave of his hand, “I’m born and bred from the south! New Orleans was my home. I was a radio show host! _Annnnd_ serial killer~”

“Geeze, I couldn’t tell,” You rolled your eyes at him with a rude undertone. You didn’t exactly want to get to know him.

Alastor kept a strong smile and happily changed the topic, “I’ve only seen urban jungles like this in Hell. I don’t know why I didn’t think the surface would look like this too.”

“Not everywhere looks like this. Just the cities,” You told him. Alastor seemed interested in what had happened since he died. You noticed that he kept watching car after car pass by down the street, “Did you like cars?”

He watched a black one zip by, then a red one in the other direction, “Not really. I never had the need for one. I much prefer taking a good stroll,” He lifted his hand and out poofed a cane from nowhere.

“No magic!” You quickly scolded him as he smiled down at you. You looked around, thank god no one was looking, “Don’t do anything that will attract attention, please,” You gave him a pleading look. 

He nodded as the two of you kept walking. There was a bark of a dog yapping away from inside someone’s window and the second Alastor heard it you saw his eyes get a little wider and his smile grew more forced. You peered at him and watched as his features relaxed only in the slightest way as you got further from the dog in the window.

You didn’t think much of it, maybe he just didn’t like dogs? It wasn’t long before you had gotten to the supermarket. You expected Alastor to be baffled by it, but apparently, they had plenty of these in Hell too.

“So what are we getting today, my dear? A shopping list? Gifts? Tools for anarchy?” Alastor followed beside you as you walked around the store.

“I want to get something nice for my dad,” You said, “A card, some flowers, and I was thinking a really nice pillow and blankets. Something he could use while he recovers in the hospital.”

“That sounds very nice of you, (Y/n),” Alastor spoke kindly, “If you don’t mind me asking, why is he in the hospital?”

“I don’t mind,” You found the cards and started picking through them, “He’s got cancer all over his body. He had a surgery to get some of the infected areas removed or… something like that.” Honestly, he was dying. And your father was dying a slow and painful death. It broke your heart, you didn’t want him to go yet so you did your best to enjoy what time you had left with him. The only comfort Alastor’s presence brought was knowing that there was some kind of afterlife. So maybe one day you’d see your father again. He was a good man, he didn’t deserve this suffering.

“I’m sorry to hear that, (Y/n),” Alastor truly sounded sorry, as if he empathized with you. You found it hard to believe that a demon could do that, “I hope he finds peace soon,”

“Me too,” You said glumly as you chose a card to give to your father. 

The two of you made your way to the bouquets of flowers in silence. No one said anything. You looked over the flowers and watched as Alastor dipped his nose into a bunch of roses. He took a deep breath in and you could see the loose smile on his face. 

“Do you like roses?” You asked him.

“I love them,” He replied as he pulled one from the bunch, “A wild rose grows in a thicket of thorns, protected by their sharp serrated edges,” You watched him press his own finger into a thorn but never pressing hard enough to break his skin, “Long ago you were the rose to my thorns,” He confessed and you heard the dip in his tone and loneliness in his voice, “It makes me so happy to have found you again,” He put the rose back into its bouquet and gave one last deep breath in.

Something about him felt very sad despite his smile. He may have looked and sounded human but you could still feel the odd radio waves that pulsed off him. They were shallow and small. You hated that you felt bad for him. He must have really cared for you in your last life. That’s when you realized you never knew the extent of your relationship with this demon. You wanted to ask, but you were also afraid of the answer.

You stared at Alastor for a second longer then sighed, “Would you like me to buy them for you?” You had just plucked a bouquet of sunflowers for your father, “I’d rather buy them before you steal them.”

He laughed at that, a cool and low chuckle, “No, it’s alright. Thank you though, dear,” At least you offered. 

The rest of your shopping was quick. Alastor would ask about this and that every few seconds. He guessed all your favorite foods and songs and even your favorite number. It started to show that he really wasn’t lying about knowing your soul. Something about it felt… odd. You couldn’t describe it. It made your heart race a little too fast for comfort. He was incredibly polite. He smiled and waved at other people, he said hello to a few of them too. He insisted on carrying your little plastic shopping bags for you as well.

It made you wonder who you were before. Were you the same as this? Did you look the same? Alastor mentioned that you were a sinner and a killer just like him. You thought about how difficult and terrible it would be to take another’s life. If Alastor was telling the truth, then what caused you to become the monster he claimed you to be? Why were you reincarnated? And what made you so different from that now? There were so many unanswered questions and you knew Alastor wasn’t going to answer them. You were going to have to figure them out by yourself.

After leaving the store you went to a train station. So far it wasn’t going as bad as you thought it would. You figured Alastor would have been more troublesome, but he was actually quite mild-mannered. You had a sneaky suspicion that if he had the chance, he’d try and do only God knows what. Or maybe Lucifer in this case… 

It was off to Sage’s house after that. The train ride was quiet for the most part aside from Alastor humming a tune. You didn’t mind, he was pretty good at it. You watched him while he smiled away staring out the window. You could only guess what was going on in his mind. 

From the train station, you had to walk down a couple of blocks. Sage and Vanderlinde lived in a neat little gated community in the suburbs of New York City.

“Okay, you should probably stay behind for this,” You said as you rounded the corner onto Sage’s street, “I’m gonna be like… 10 minutes at the most. I just left some clothes behind.”

Alastor shook his head, “I’m going to have to say no on that. I want to meet these so-called friends of yours.”

You spotted Sage’s little white house down the street, “Why?”

He shrugged with a smile, “I’m curious to see what kind of people you surround yourself with,” It was an honest answer and you didn’t expect him to say that. 

As you neared Sage’s house you tried to think up a reason why Alastor couldn’t come with you. You just didn’t want to come up with a whole slew of lies about who and what he was. You were in front of her house and as you stepped from the sidewalk and onto her driveway you heard a big _**THONK** _as if something, or rather _someone_ had walked into a glass window.

You turned around and saw Alastor still standing on the sidewalk with a hand pressed onto his forehead. You stared wide-eyed as he pressed a hand into an invisible wall. _What the hell_? 

Alastor’s face -still with a smile- showed confusion then curiosity then… fear. It cracked onto his face and his eyes gave it away. Suddenly you saw Eon drift out of Alastor’s shadow. He did not look happy. There was no smile, not even a mouth was on his face. Just large terrifying holes for eyes as they soaked in what was going on. They grew larger, peering into your soul. The coldest fear cut you as he looked at you

That’s when you realized you were free if only for a few moments. You didn’t even care that your shopping bags were still with Alastor. You looked at him one more time, watching his eyes grow larger with an emotion you couldn’t understand. Then you turned on your heel and ran towards Sage’s house as fast as you could.

You didn’t look back, you ran as fast and stumbling along the way. You threw open Sage’s front door and escaped inside, leaving Alastor and Eon behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing all the love and support! If you'd like to support my work and get updates to this series, follow my social media!
> 
> Tumblr: https://missblissy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MissBlisssy  
> Join my Discord Server, The Sin Pin, and get updates, sneak peeks, and meet other fans of Rebirth! Not only that, but other fans of Hazbin Hotel as well!  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/TeaFMrP

Fuck! **FUCK**! Your back was still pressed against the door. You could hear someone coming down some stairs then a deep voice call, “Hello?” Seconds later Vanderlinde rounded the corner and come into the foyer. He saw you shaken form and worried look painted his face, “(Y/n)? What’s going on? Did something happen?”

“YES!” You blurted out. For whatever reason, you felt like you could confess in Vanderlinde. Although he was a professor at the university you attended, he was once a priest who left the church for personal reasons. Maybe he knew something? Maybe that’s why Alastor was stuck outside. You stood up straight and hurried over to the window in the living room. You pulled back the curtain and saw Alastor still standing there. He looked confused even with a distorted smile on his face. It looked painful and unnatural on his human face. 

Vanderlinde was close behind. He was about to ask what was going on but he found out for himself. The second his eyes came in contact with Alastor’s figure, he grabbed you and yanked you away from the window, “Holy Mother of Mary!” Vanderlinde whisper-yelled, “Do you know what that is?!” His green eyes nearly jumped out of his head.

Fear was written all over his face. What was the reason? You stood beside Vanderlinde with concerned eyes, “He’s a demon-”

“THE DEMON!” Vanderlinde jumped at you. He placed both his hands on your shoulder and nearly shook the life out of you, “How? _How did you get him here?_ ** _Why did bring him here?_** ” Vanderlinde’s voice shook in his throat, “Why did you bring _The_ **Radio Demon** to earth?!”

“I-..I don’t even know who he is, Van!? He- he said his name was Alastor-”

“Alastor the FREAKING AXE HUNTER!!” That sounded familiar but you didn’t quite pick up what Vanderlinde was saying. Luckily he went on, “The serial killer from the 1920s? Ya know? They called him The Southern Axe Hunter? A radio host that’d trick you with a smile into a dark corner? Kidnapped his victims then take them home and _dismember_ them? _While they were still **alive**!_ He killed all those people to summon an Eldritch spirit that is not of this universe!” 

“I didn’t summon him!” You quickly defended yourself, “Him and his little shadow friend Eon broke into my home. He started spouting some nonsense that he knew me in a past life! He wants to take me back to hell!”

Vanderlinde stares at you with wide eyes. He didn’t say anything for the longest time and it started to worry you, “He wants to take you to hell?” he repeated your words in the form of a question. 

“Y-yeah. He said my soul is too pure to go right now. I think he’s trying to taint me or make a sinner-”

Vanderlinde cut you off again. His face now stern and cold, “Come with me.”

You silently followed after him. Less than a few days ago this was your home for what felt like lifetimes. You had been roommates with Vanderlinde and Sage for almost 3 years. The house was exactly the same way it was when you last saw it.

Vanderlinde lead you downstairs and into the basement. What could possibly be down here beside the laundry machines and dozens of canned foods? Well, a lot of things. You watched your friend head towards a door you’ve seen thousands of times but never dared to open when you lived here. It was always locked so you just assumed it more storage of some kind.

It was an old round wooden door with black hinges. Vanderlinde pulled a necklace out from under the collar of his shirt and snapped the key off the string. He unlocked the door and pushed it open with ease. As the door squeaked open, a deep earthy smell with the overpowering scent of herbs and chemicals wafted from within the darkness.

You were stunned by what you found inside. As Vanderlinde flicked on a light that dangled from the ceiling you came face to face with the lovechild between a science lab and a witch’s hut. Dozens of herbs hung from the walls while a cauldron boiled and smoked from the center of the room. An altar made of skulls, bones, and candles lit itself to life all by itself as Vanderlinde got close to it. In the corners of the room were benches filled with test tubes, beakers, Bunsen burners, and all sorts of chemistry equipment. It looked like a haunted science lab from high school chemistry class of the undead.

You noticed the floor was made of dirt with rocks placed in circle patterns embedded into the ground. You stood beside Vanderlinde at the alter and asked “Has this been here the whole time? What is this?” He still had that stern and cold look on his face. It was odd to see him so stressed out, he was normally a very relaxed person. Seeing him like this made you worried that things were worse than you first thought.

“Yeah, it’s Sage’s lab. I’m not going to hide this from you anymore seeing as we have a literal code red, but we’re demon hunters,” He didn’t take his eyes off the spinning orb at the center of the alter. Vanderlinde hovered both his hands over it as he went on to say, “Well, Sage is. She’s a witch and demon slayer. I’m just the researcher, I don’t actually slay anything other than words and books.” How did you not know this about your two best friends? And witches? They were real too?! What’s next? Vampires!? Mermaids!?

“Where _is_ Sage?” You asked as you realized she hadn’t shown up yet.

“She’s on a hunt. That job she’s always traveling a lot for? It’s to kill demons.” Huh, you wished you knew that sooner.

“Okay, so can you get rid of Alastor then?”

“I’m going to try my best,” He said with a worried smiled. As he placed his hands on the glowing orb you watched with amazement and wonder as he pressed his hands into the orb. They seeped into the glass as if it were water, “I don’t have a divine weapon. I can’t kill him without Sage or her rapier. So this is going to have to do,” He pulled his hands from the orb and in his grasp was a black dagger, “You can only kill a demon with holy technology. The weapon’s of angels work the best. If you don’t kill them with a divine weapon, they just go back to Hell and then the fight starts all over again.”

You watched him hold the black dagger with just the tips of his fingers. It looked like it was made of obsidian. Vanderlinde then started to pluck herb after herb while tying them to the handle of the dagger with string. He went over to a large makeshift dresser and started pulling out bird beaks and feathers, he tied those to the dagger too. Lastly, he took a large bucket from under a bench and popped the lid off. You were instantly met with the fermenting, rotting smell of animal blood as it washed around in the bucket.

The smell was awful enough to make you nearly barf. Vanderlinde didn’t even seem fazed. For an Ex-preist, he sure did use a lot of dark rituals. He dipped the very tip and only the tip of the dagger into the bucket of blood then held it upright with the blade pointing to the sky. You watched the little drop of blood fall down the center of the blade then drip back into the bucket. Vanderlinde waved the dagger a few times the muttered words in a language you didn’t know.

In a firey explosion of smoke and sparks, the dagger changed right before your eyes. Once black obsidian, the dagger was now crystal clear glass that you could see right through. _This must be magic…_ You thought.

Without a word spoken between the two of you, you followed Vanderlinde upstairs and to the window. Alastor was still there but this time he was tapping his ghostly microphone onto the magic barrier keeping him off of the property. He was testing for weak spots. Vanderlinde took in a deep shaky breath then whispered a prayer to God before heading to the door.

You made sure to stay behind him as you left the house. Alastor was still standing there on the sidewalk with a twisted smile that tore apart his human flesh. His eyes were bloodshot with slivers for pupils, much like that of a cat. Anyone would have guessed that he was possessed in some kind of way.

“I thought I smelled some type of trash lingering around here!” Alastor said with a grin, “Where is the witch?” You and Vanderlinde stood in the driveway, only inches away from the sidewalk. You had only just noticed that Vanderlinde had a rosary in one hand. His thumb passing the beads through his fingers as he nervously counted each little bead. Alastor let out an evil giggle, “You’re foolish if you think that can work against me, Father,” You saw Vanderlinde flinch at the jab Alastor was trying to make.

“I don’t work for the church anymore,” He said slowly, he lifted the dagger up to Alastor’s eye level and for the first time you saw an emotion plaster itself on his face.

He jerked away in disgust and hissed and spat out vile sounds, “What kind of Christian taints their soul with Voodoo!?” Alastor’s smile wavered and thinned but never dropped from his face. It only shifted in size, “Did you really throw away your only chance at Heaven just for this little trick?”

Vanderlinde’s eyes flashed harshly with an emotion you couldn’t describe. His gaze was firmly locked with Alastor’s as he brought the crystal blade to his hand, “I was never getting in anyways,” He quickly sliced open the palm of his hands to let his blood flow onto the sidewalk. It splattered around Alastor’s feet and even managed to get on his shoes. Ghostly transparent chains sprung from the ground and trapped Alastor there as they tangled around his legs. 

Surprise coated Alastor’s face and you could see Eon watching from his shadow on the ground. A pair of hollow empty holes stared up from the pavement as Eon absorbed what was going on.

“Now that I’ve got you stuck here,” Vanderlinde started. He dropped the dagger to the ground and watched it break. He stepped on the shards and crushed them even more into little bits of broken glass, “You’re going to answer some questions. First off, why _**are**_ you here, demon?”

There was a battle happening on Alastor’s face. He must have been under some kind of truth spell because you could tell he was fighting to keep his mouth closed. Whatever Vanderlinde did with the dagger must have worked. After a minute or two Alastor gave up. The static returned to his voice and his words were strained, “I’m here for (Y/n). I’m bringing her back home,” He sounded like a robot, he even kind of looked like one. His face was stone cold and didn’t move. your stomach twisted into a knot as you watched his smile grow larger and larger by the second. Even his eyes were fixed and locked on Vanderlinde. He didn’t blink once or even dare to look away.

“What do you need (Y/n) for? Who is she to you?” Vanderlinde asked. All while this was going on, you made sure to stay behind your friend. You didn’t want to get to close to Alastor because as ever second past more of his human features melted away.

A pair of horns started to grow from Alastor’s head as he helplessly answered the question like an automated voice message, “I want to take her home so we can get back to our afterlife in eternity. She was my wife,” Alastor’s hair started to fade into shades of red and black as it grew out. His skin started to turn an ashy gray color as blood soaked into his eyes, giving them the red tint they usually had. Two long and fluffy ears flipped from his hair and stood upright.

Shock jumped onto both yours and Vanderlinde’s face. That was it? That’s all he wanted? You felt something in your chest crack and scream. You were his wife in your past life? Or afterlife? When exactly did your past self meet him? At the same time, something in your heart made you feel extreme pity for Alastor. Another part of you felt fear, anger, and confusion. Mostly anger.

Alastor’s answers only brought up more questions. Thank God that Vanderlinde was thinking the same thing as you, “When did you first meet (Y/n)? And who was (Y/n) before she was reincarnated?” He asked.

By now Alastor was looking more and more like his demonic self. His voice never wavered once and stayed uncomfortably calm, “I met her the day I died in 1933 at the seventh and final gate to Hell. She was The Crybaby Demon, (Y/n) (L/n), and Hell’s Gatekeeper, similar to your Saint Peter at Heaven’s gates,” Alastor’s words meant something to Vanderlinde because he snapped his gaze to you for only a second. You had no idea what this Crybaby Demon was or what Alastor was talking about.

There was a cold chill that slapped the back of your neck and suddenly Alastor freed himself of the chains of truth. Now fully in his demonic form, Alastor gave a quick and toothy smile as he stepped forward and place a foot onto the driveway. The magical barrier was useless against him now. He got into Vanderlinde’s face and chuckled.

With a click of his tongue and dark little giggle, Alastor threatened Vanderlinde “I best hope you have your little witch around next time, Father,” He said in a dark and demonic tone. Alastor’s voice was so warped and demented that you could barely tell what he was saying, “ _ **The next time you see me will be your last,**_ ” Alastor snapped his finger and then - _ **POOF**_ \- he turned to dust in the wind and just like that… he was gone.

___________________________________________________

He wasn’t irritated. He wasn’t mad. He wasn’t angry. He was **enraged**. He was full of **wrath** and **hate** and **malice**. His little radio heart **_THUMB THUMB THUMBED_** in his ears as he peered at his own reflection through a mirror he broke seconds before.

Alastor was having an incredibly difficult time dealing with his emotions. Normally he had them under complete control. He underestimated the power of Vanderlinde and Sage. He had been keeping tabs on these silly little demons hunters and he was sorely unprepared for that little attack that Vanderlinde pulled on him. 

As Alastor peered into the Water Well, he could see through the eyes of Buck, your cat, and his familiar. Though Buck’s eyes, Alastor watched you and Vanderlinde cleans your apartment head to toe with Voodoo rituals that were so secret and private that Alastor nearly flipped the Water Well over in a fit of rage. 

“ ** _HOW!?_** ” He yelled, baring his teeth with an ugly and large frown, “Where did he find it!? Where did he even get this kind of knowledge!?” Thank god he was alone. Alastor watched as Eon’s shadowy figure formed before him.

“Calm yourself, friend,” That was kind of hard to do right now, “We’ll get them next time. Do not worry about it,” 

Alastor ignored Eon’s words and bent as close as he could to the Water Well without getting wet. His large red eyes filled with hate as he watched Vanderlinde teach you **_forbidden_** Voodoo rituals that no outsider should ever have the right to know. Voodoo was a very closed and secretive culture that didn’t welcome outsiders, “Who is he!?” Alastor snapped, “Who is that stupid little bitch witch!? What clan does she belong too?” 

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Alastor stood up tall and slapped a smile onto his face. He hid any sign of his rage and opened the door to his grand hotel room. 

He was going to quickly send off whoever it was, but it was Charlie. Instead of quickly dismissing her, he smiled and asked, “Something I can help you with?”

The little demon princess had a worried look on her face as she raised her brows and peered beyond Alastor and into his room. She noticed all the broken glass and furniture, “Uh, haha- um-” She weakly laughed with a sad smile, “I was wondering if I could actually help _you_ with… whatever you’re dealing with? Everyone heard a bunch of loud bangs and crashes coming from your room-”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Alastor cut her off and waved his hand in her face, “Everything is fine, Charlie,” He started to close the door on her when suddenly a voice snuck into Alastor’s mind. It was Eon, whispering into his thoughts so only Alastor could hear him. _We could use her help,_ Eon said, “Actually,” Alastor opened the door up again. A natural yet sinister smile was on his face, “I think you can. Do you think you could de me a sweet little favor? Something nice and easy?”

Charlie lit up like a firework with a smile on her face, “Sure!” She always loved helping others, “What can I do for you, Al?”

He chuckled then leaned down to her eye level. There was an overwhelming sense of happiness and joy in his twisted smile, “Call your father for me?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing all the love and support! If you'd like to support my work and get updates to this series, follow my social media!
> 
> Tumblr: https://missblissy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MissBlisssy  
> Join my Discord Server, The Sin Pin, and get updates, sneak peeks, and meet other fans of Rebirth! Not only that, but other fans of Hazbin Hotel as well!  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/TeaFMrP

You could still smell the herbs from a few days ago. You were in your kitchen making yourself something to eat. It had been almost two days and there wasn’t a single sign of Alastor or Eon. Your mind was busy with other thoughts anyways. Your father’s surgery went well and he was on a slow recovery. Hopefully, it helped with his condition, but you doubt it would slow down his one-way ticket to the grave. You took a small bite of the PB&J that you made and suddenly you didn’t feel so hungry anymore. 

Instead, you wanted to break down and cry. You leaned on your counter, looking down at the sandwich as tears began to well in your eyes. So much shit has happened these past few days. You moved and now lived by yourself for the first time in your life, you were going to college at the same time while looking for a new job, and demon decided it was going to drop an entire shit load of problems that didn’t even involve you. Just your soul. And on top of that, your father was dying. It broke your heart when you waited with your mother for him to get out of surgery. Your father was a strong and proud man and to see him wither away into a husk, a shadow of what he used to be… It was all too much. You couldn’t take it anymore.

The sobs came quickly. You crouched on the floor behind the counter and held your knees as you cried away. You felt as though the entire world was against you. You were thankful for the few people you had. 

You didn’t want to feel bad anymore so you did your best to dry your tears. As you stood back up you saw something on your counter that wasn’t there before, “Huh?” Next to your pathetic sandwich now laid a thick leather-bound book with a sticky note taped to the cover. You were ready to roll your eyes and dumb the book into the trash, you already knew it was from Alastor.

That’s when you felt the hairs on the back of your neck start to rise while a familiar dry static energy began to fester within your home, “Go away!” You yelled, “I’m not your wife! I don’t know you! And you don’t know me!” You were talking to the air, but you knew Alastor was here. You could feel his energy. You could even feel his eyes on you, even if he wouldn’t show himself and choose to hide, “Just because you could guess my favorite food and color doesn’t mean I’m still your wife! So what if we have similar taste in stuff! **_I’m not her!_** You don’t know _anything_ about _**me.**_ You don’t know my family, my friends, you don’t even know my birthday! You can’t name a single thing about me other than what you can guess off the top of your head!”

You wanted to cry again and when a tear dripped down your cheek, you tell he was gone. The static fizzled away into still air and the feeling of eyes on your vanished as well. The book was still there though. You kept telling yourself to just throw it out but another part of you wanted to see just what kind of gift Alastor had left you.

You sniffled and ran the back of your hand over your eyes to clean away the tears. You pulled the book into view and read the note. At first you couldn’t believe it, but… Alastor had very… _very…_ pretty handwriting. It was perfect and drawn with pen and ink well. 

The note said: 

_I think I went about this all wrong, (Y/n). I should have given this to you in the beginning. I’m sincerely sorry. This used to belong to your former self. It’s your diary. To unlock it, you must use your blood. Just a pinprick should work. I hope this helps and answers the questions you’ve been looking for._

_\- A :)_

Was this for real? And he had to just add the smiley face? Ugh… You rolled your eyes and looked over the book. It didn’t even have a lock on it, so why the hell was he talking about using your blood? When you opened up the book, you couldn’t believe your eyes. Every page was yellow and blank. Nothing was in the damn book! Was he just playing a sick joke on you?

There was only one way to find out. You flipped deep within the book and towards the middle. You took a kitchen knife from your silverware drawer. You cringed in pain as you pricked the tip of your finger and watched the blood pitter-patter onto the pages. Nothing happened at first and you were ready to burn the book and get some more herbs to make sure Alastor didn’t come back.

But after a minute or so your blood soaked into the page and words began to appear. The looked like they were written in gold. The ink was metallic and shiny. You brushed a finger over the words and felt the little rise and fall of the ink and space between each letter. It took a second for the page to fill with words. Okay… maybe he wasn’t lying and this was your past self’s diary. You went ahead and began reading the passage you had randomly opened up too. 

> _**1939, December 29th:** _
> 
> _**This castle I call my home is nothing but chains holding me down. I have spent the last… some 2,000 years at this post. I didn’t know that serving as the Gatekeeper of Hell was a “forever” kind of deal. I guess that’s what you get for letting Lucifer be your boss. I wish every day that I could leave this castle. But soon again I will! The seventh year of my new sentence is coming up and I will be free to roam for another 365 days. Then for the next 6 years, I will be trapped in this castle again.** _
> 
> _**At least I have Alastor. This empty castle isn’t so empty with him around. He fills the hallways with songs and music, with smells of food I never knew existed. He makes me laugh, something I haven’t done in a long time. He makes me smile and when I cry he doesn’t run in fear like everyone else in my afterlife.** _
> 
> _**It’s been six years since I made that life-changing deal with an even bigger Devil than Lucifer. It’s been six years since Alastor manifested at the gates of Hell and offered me the salvation and freedom I craved. No, he wasn’t the deal maker. The spirit that was attached to his soul was. Eon. I sold what was left of my soul to him just so I could see the world again.** _
> 
> _**In just a few days I’ll be able to walk out of this castle and go where ever I want again. The first thing I’m doing is marry Alastor at the top of a pile of corpses that belong to every enemy I’ve ever made. I can’t wait to taste the blood and tears of them all. I will kill all of those fools who dared to call me a cry baby, to call me weak, to say my emotions meant nothing. Every time I shed a tear I turn into a monster and monster is what they will see. I will rip their heads from their necks. I will take their hearts and squeeze every drop of blood until there is nothing left. And I will do this with Alastor by my side, cheering me on as I finally get the justice and revenge I’ve so deserved.** _

The words started to fade slowly and disappear again. You couldn’t believe what you were looking at. Once the passage was finally gone and the pages were blank again… You slammed the book closed. This was a dangerous thing. A tempting thing. 

It called to you like a song in the night. You could feel your entire soul reach out and try and open the book back up and read every word. Something about this book filled you with fear, curiosity and something else you couldn’t quite put together.

After several moments of fighting with your own thoughts, you decided that you’d read some more. You flipped the book back open. You choose a spot very close to the end and pricked your finger again. The blood splashed onto the page and soaked in much quicker than last time.

> **1996, February 4th:**
> 
> **Today I laid waste to another sector of Hell. When I came to my castle home, Alastor was waiting for me. I know I write about him to much, but he is everything that matters to me. This entire book could easily be mistaken for a stalker. Good thing I cursed it to never open for anyone, not even Alastor. I love him, but even I must keep my secrets too. That and I don’t want him to know how much I obsess over him.**
> 
> **For starters, it’s our anniversary. He always tells me, “I never wanted to get married! I never thought I would! Marriage was a waste of time in my opinion -Blah Blah Blah-” Same old stuff, then he’d leap into some musical number about how I changed that and how much he loves me and how happy he is to call me his wife. 56 years later and he’s still the same dork he’s always been. Sure, he likes to act tough, mean, scary and evil, but deep down inside that psychopath… is another even bigger and weirder psychopath. But that’s what I love about him. He’s such a strange creature. But I love him.**
> 
> **I love that stupid little tail of his that wags when he sees me or how he’d flip his tail all the way up as he danced around the room. I love that he chooses to sleep just because it’s a pastime I enjoy. Though he’ll always remind me, “You know, we don’t have to sleep, right?” Yeah, but I still liked to cling on to my humanity. And most of all… I love when he cries with me. It’s so hard for me to fight my black tears and to not let them stain my face. For so long, I never saw an emotion escape him. He even thought it was weak of me to be so emotional and we got into many arguments about it. However, he saw that it was just my nature to be like this. Now that we’ve spent 5 decades together, he shares all my emotions. The high and especially the lows. He’ll weep, shed tears, and tell me it’s okay. He’d kiss every single black tear away even when I turned into a monster… I have to remember though, I don’t turn into a monster. It’s just my natural demonic form that I suppress and hide and hold back. Alastor says he loves it more than the my… human look I take on. Maybe one day I’ll be strong enough to love myself the way he loves me.**
> 
> **I know… I know… I need to shut up about this man. But I can’t. He’s a person deep down inside. A messed up one, but still a person. He knows my pain, he’s seen my struggles. His life wasn’t much different from mine. We were both… innocent for so long until a darkness we couldn’t control grew from our pain and suffering. We joke about how we’d have gone to Heaven if only things were different… Is it bad for me to wish they were sometimes? What if we met when we were alive and still human? Would he still have become a cannibal? Would I still have committed suicide? If only we could have been there for each other sooner rather than later…**

The words started to fade again just as you had finished the passage. This book… It was going to answer a lot of questions. You felt an unknown connection to it. You slowly closed the book, deciding that for you’d put it away for now. You weren’t going to throw it away either. 

Something about the way your past self wrote about Alastor, about how much she loved him, it slowly changed your opinion of him. It got you thinking about how Alastor must have felt to have lost you. He spent 22 years searching for you, looking all over the planet and heaven above just so he could be with you again. It was romantic in a twisted way. You still couldn’t bring yourself to feel much for the demon other than anguish and pity. You felt sorry for him because you were not the same person. And you were beginning to learn that, yes, there were many things similar about you and your past self, such as your name and your looks, but you never had the same struggles.

You walked over to your bookshelf and squeezed the large leather book into a spot that barely fit. You had to get to your classes soon. You really didn’t have the energy to do anything and you were incredibly depressed. Your heart thumped loudly in your chest as you looked at the spine of the diary. You wanted to reach out and grab and keep reading and the thought of leaving it at home oddly upset you more. You knew you couldn’t bring it with you though. Not many people would be too pleased to see some girl cutting her finger dozens of times to read some magical book. You’d probably get thrown in some kind of crazy house. 

So, with a sigh, you tore yourself away from the book’s gaze and grabbed your bag. As you got to the door, you took one look back at the book. You stood there for a second longer than you should have then turned and gone out the door. 

_______________________________________________

> **1933, March 3rd:**
> 
> **I couldn’t believe it. He’s here. I never thought he’d make it here but he is and he’s wandering around the castle. Alastor had finally died. He didn’t even wander through purgatory. He manifested before my eyes just in front of the gates.**
> 
> **I already love him but I will not say that allowed or anywhere else in this book. I can’t help but love him because he is letting me make a deal with the deadliest deal maker to have ever wandered to this side of the planet.**
> 
> **Eon. A spirit not even from this world, universe or dimension. He’s from a world so distant and far from this one that we know very little about him, other than that people wall him The World Destroyer. Apparently, it’s Eon’s goal to consume every soul in every universe and dimension. Lucifer warned me that making a deal with this creature would end in horrible ways. It didn’t seem that it ended that bad for Alastor, seeing as he was the one who summoned Eon here and sold his soul for the chance at unlimited power in the afterlife.**
> 
> **None of that matters now. I’ve made up my mind. I want to leave this castle and I want the ability to control my afterlife and what happens to me. I must go, Alastor is waiting for me and I can not wait to leave this castle wage war against all of those fools who laughed at me, all over those Overlords who think they’re better than me. Alastor just wants to kill and feed souls to Eon, he wants to create chaos and topple over those in power so he can make his mark among the legends.**
> 
> **I want revenge.**

Your eyes were heavy, they even had little dark bags under them. You had spent the last three hours reading the diary. Your finger was a dark purple color and you felt light-headed. You sat in your living room at the edge of your couch.

Almost two weeks have passed now since Alastor disappeared and left you this book. There was nothing coming from him. Normally you could tell when he was hiding somewhere in a dark corner or in the shadows. You’d feel his static energy wave off him, but there was none of that. Nothing. Not a single haunting. Had he finally given up? You weren’t sure. You didn’t think so. You cleansed your home but Vanderlinde said that you’d have to do it every couple of days, which of course you didn’t. You completely forgot to do that the second Alastor left the book for you. 

The book, however, was everything you may have asked for. You learned how Alastor had given everything to your past self. He loved you more than anything and you wrote about that often. He grew a rose garden around the castle your past self was trapped in every six years just so you’d smile. He murdered and tortured those who wronged you. He’d cook all of your favorite foods, even if they were mostly sugary pastries and candies, which you found out he hated. You learned so much about Alastor. He loved cooking, singing, dancing, making people smile and entertaining others to the point of laughter. He drank coffee every morning with you on a balcony overlooking the little empty Kingdom the two of you shared. He’d stand from the tallest tower and sing love songs to you while you worked at the Gates of Hell. He taught you to play the piano, how to better defeat your enemies, how to use Voodoo magic against the living and even the dead, he shared stories of his life and family and home, his dreams that never came true and his hopes that all but died until he met you.

You quickly learned that not every passage in the diary would show itself to you. You covered several pages with your blood but nothing ever happened. The only passages that would reveal themselves were the ones that mentioned Alastor. You weren't sure this was his doing or not because the book said that even Alastor couldn’t open it. 

You were very dazed and confused, you lost a lot of blood in this process. _One more passage_ , you told yourself, _then I’ll stop_. Suddenly there was a knock at your door. You almost jumped out of your skin, “It’s open,” you called, knowing exactly who it already was. 

Sage kicked open the door and rushed in, “Where is he!?” She yelled as her eyes darted around the room, “Where is that talk show shit lord!?” She just got back from the hunt she was on. She texted you this morning that she’d be over as soon as possible

Maybe it was the lack of blood or the massive wave of depression that’s been with you for the last two weeks, but you couldn’t bother to get up from the couch. You just closed the heavy book and muttered, “He’s not here anymore,” Why did you sound so defeated when you said that?

Sage was a little stunned by your state, “Are you okay?” She closed the door behind her and came to sit next to you on the couch. She was your best friend, more so than you were with Vanderlinde. However, you felt some kind of betrayal that she never told you about this huge secret part of her life. Ya know, the whole demon hunter slash witch thing? Yeah, that kind of upset you. 

“I’m fine. Just… a lot is going on right now,” You confessed, “Not so much the demon haunting my house thing. Alastor hasn’t shown up since Van and I cleansed this place. It’s more so… just life and shit,” It wasn’t a total lie. You were stressed about your father and still not having a job. Your bank account was starting to get dangerously low. 

That’s when Sage noticed the book in your lap. She pointed to it, asking, “What’s that?” 

“Just a diary I’ve been keeping,” Again, not a total lie, “Nothing cool,” 

She didn’t say anything for a second and you wondered if she knew you were trying to cover up something. Eventually, Sage just shrugged and said, “Okay, well, I brought some stuff that might help you out if that dumb ass shows his stupid face again,” Sage took the backpack off her shoulders and set it down next to your feet, “There’s even a little guide book in there that I made for you. Basic magic stuff that anyone can do. Rituals, cleansings, crystals, herbs, blessed water, and bones. Pretty much everything you’ll need,” 

“Thanks,” You mumbled as you pulled the bag closer to you. You didn’t think you’d need any of that stuff seeing as Alastor kind of gave up on bothering you. The first sign of a fight and he turns tail. From what the diary told you- that was very out of character for him. You had a feeling he’d be back but you weren’t sure when or for what, “Hey- actually, I have question,” You peered at your friend. There was something bubbling in your mind that you had been wondering about. You knew the internet wouldn’t have this answer so maybe your friend did. 

She gave a small smile and said, “Okay, shoot,” She seemed more than happy to help. 

“Um… Would you actually know how to… summon a demon?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing all the love and support! If you'd like to support my work and get updates to this series, follow my social media!
> 
> Tumblr: https://missblissy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MissBlisssy  
> Join my Discord Server, The Sin Pin, and get updates, sneak peeks, and meet other fans of Rebirth! Not only that, but other fans of Hazbin Hotel as well!  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/TeaFMrP

“You want to summon… A demon? You _do_ know that goes against literally everything I stand by?” Sage stared at you with narrow eyes. She didn’t seem too pleased that you had asked. 

And you weren’t too pleased that three years of friendship turned out to be a twisted lie, “I don’t think I know _anything_ about you,” You said with a little to much attitude, “I thought you were a chemist that traveled a lot for work. Turns out my best friend is actually a magical witch that kills **demons** for a living!”

Sage knew she had hurt you, you could see it on her face. You expected her to snap back like she normally would. But she showed complete control, she took a breath in and then out, “I am under an oath to not to share this information with anyone outside my bloodline. I’ve have broken that one and only rule twice. For Van, and for you. I’m supposed to kill you now,” Her words were so cold you almost thought she would. Sage did nothing but give you a stern look. You felt like a child under that gaze, she was only four years older than, but she had the energy of 100-year-old pagan, “I’d rather die for it than let either of you be harmed in any way shape or form. Sharing this information with you has put our lives at risk. So long as you play dumb when you need to, everything will hopefully be fine, but I can’t promise that. So you can see why I kept this from you for so long. I hope you understand it wasn’t to lie or deceive you. It was to protect you. But now the only way for me to protect you is to tell you everything you need to know.”

You suddenly felt immature and bratty. She was right. You were blind to the bigger picture and you felt a little dumb, “I’m sorry,” You said, “I just felt… I don’t know. All of this is so crazy. I feel like the who universe is lying to me and you were apart of that. I know your intentions were in the right place,”

There was a moment of silence between the two of you. There was a mutual understanding and you both silently agreed to move on, “Why do you want to summon a demon? I need to know your reasoning before I share this information with you.”

You could understand her concerns, “Well, what if I were to learn how to summon Alastor? Maybe for a trap?” You told her with a warry voice.

“Well, I wouldn’t doubt it if he had this place tapped in any way. He’s probably listening to us right now. I doubt he’d dare to step out though.”

“Why?” You were curious to see why she was so confident.

“Because I can kill him. And he knows that. He’s too proud and important to let something like that happen. Because if I kill him, Eon will die too. I have a divine weapon that my father passed down to me and his father before him. The Morning Sword, the same sword Lucifer lifted towards God in his rebellion and the same sword he lost when he fell from grace.”

Holy shit. You had to see this sword, “Where is?” You asked, “Can I see?”

Sage smirked slightly, her blue eyes sparkled a little. She nodded, “Sure,” With a quick wave of her hand, a sword started to manifest before your eyes. It was made of silver and gold, with its own source of blue light leaking between the designs. It fell quickly into Sage’s hand and she swiftly turned it and placed it before you. The blade rested in her open palms, “This sword destroys any soul it comes in contact with,”

“Why isn’t it hurting you then?” You asked, not sure if you wanted to touch it or not.

“Souls are protected deep within our bodies,” Sage explained. 

You reached out and placed a finger on the glowing blade. A little zap of electricity pricked your finger. You were just about to take the sword in your own hands when a little buzz went off. Sage pulled out her phone, gave it one look, then sighed heavily.

“I have to go,” She said while the sword fizzled out of existence. She opened her mouth to explain but you cut her off.

“I understand. Demon stuff.”

Sage’s smile was small but wholesome, “Everything you need is in this bag,” You had almost forgotten that it was sitting next to you, “I’ll text you, okay?” She quickly got up to her feet and soon she was at the door, “Let Van know if you need anything too. I’ll see you late, (Y/n),”

You waved at your friend and watched her go. You were alone again and you felt a chill. You remembered what Sage said, about Alastor having this place tapped. 

You wanted to see him, and you hated admitting that to yourself. The book had answered some questions. Things like who you were when you were a demon. You were called The Crybaby Demon, and you were the Gate Keeper of Hell. You married Alastor seven or eight years after meeting him. Eon technically owned your soul but since you were reincarnated, he lost his power over it. And even how you met and fell in love with Alastor. 

It was hard to see him as the same demon who was trying to trick you into going to hell. It was more like… someone desperately trying to get back to their life. Or afterlife in this case. 

You stood up from the couch. You looked around slowly then felt stupid as you called out, “Alastor…?” Nothing happened. Maybe he really left for good?

Suddenly Buck came out from hiding. He slowly walked from your bedroom and his tiger eyes watched your every move. That’s when you remembered that… Buck had something to do with all of this.

You felt silly as you reached your hand out. Buck rubbed his cheek against your fingers and purred loudly, “Can you bring Alastor here?” You asked quietly.

And that’s when you felt it. That energy that caused your hairs to rise. The soft stale static fizzled in and out of your ear. He was here. What happened to that big screaming portal? Or could he hide that from your eyes too? You looked around and followed the waves as they pulsed from where ever Alastor was hiding. You faced the windows between your kitchen and living room. 

You saw the curtains flutter slightly, then you saw a shadow flash across the floor, “Alastor?” You called out with a weak voice. You weren’t sure where he went.

As you started to take a few steps back, you felt a cold chill on the back of your neck, “You called~?” His voice was loud and muffled at the same time. He spoke through that filter, that old microphone voice. You spun around and saw Alastor grinning at you, “Hello, my darling dear.”

You were frozen for a second. You almost forgot that he was a demon. A murderer. And if you could remember correctly… a cannibal. You gulped, then spoke weakly, “Hi,” You started, “I… I wanted to see you,” As you admitted that you saw Alastor’s smile grow, “I’ve been reading the book you left. And… I want to know more about who I was. Parts of the book won’t appear for me- even with my blood! They just stay blank,” 

Alastor chuckled then began to walk in a circle around you, “I’m aware,” He grinned loosely, “I can’t get all the pages to show for me, either, so I can’t help you there,”

“I thought it wouldn’t work for you?” Didn’t the book say it was cursed or something so Alastor couldn’t read it?

“I found a way in. But the book only shows me what it wants me to see, the same for you, darling, what did it show you?” 

That didn’t make sense… The book only showed you passages about Alastor. If it showed him something different than what he saw… “It only showed me things about you,” 

Something sparkled in his eyes and he took a step towards you. Leaning down into your sights, “What could you ever want to know about me?” His eyes were wide and wild as they flashed an emotion in them that you could barely pick out. 

Your heart raced and you felt a little frightened, “You… were my husband?”

“I was,” He hummed lowly.

“You loved me?” You had to hear him say it. You didn’t know why, but you just had to.

“I did,” Alastor took a step away from you, a smaller smile on his face, “I still do,” You felt something twitch in your chest. Something old and unknown to your mind yet familiar to your soul, “And I know you don’t love me,” Alastor when on, “But I want to change that!” He rocked on his heels then snapped his finger. Suddenly he wasn’t a demon anymore. He was a human, a young man in casual attire, “If you’ll let me, that is, my dear. I want a chance at being in your life again. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy,”

He peered at you through his round glasses. A natural smile rested on his face. He held a hand out towards you. A part of you wanted to take his hand in yours and see what would happen. Another part tould you to run. He was still a demon. Weren’t they supposed to trick you with pretty words?

You shook that thought away because you knew Alastor loved you. The book showed you that he loved your soul more than anything in this world. When you looked up at Alastor’s face, you could even see a small flash of pleading in his eyes. You lifted your hand and barely graced your fingers on his. 

As soon as your skin touched his, Alastor grabbed your hand quickly and pulled you to him. You were brought close to his embrace. Warmth radiated off his body and soon you were swept away into a magical place. Music started to play, you realized it came from Alastor. 

Alastor was dressed in a dark deep crimson red suit and matching bowtie. His glasses were gone and you were dressed in matching a long and elegant dress, the same shade of red as Alastor’s suit. He hummed lowly then you watched him sing. His voice was staticky again as if he was singing on an old radio show, “ ** _Alooooone~…. At the edge of a universe humming a tuunnee….. For merely dreaming we were snow…Mhmmm.._** ” He leaned in close and you felt something spark in your heart and travel to your cheeks. Alastor was face to face with you, only inches away, _“ **A siren sooouunds!!! Like the goddess who promises endless apologies of paradise… And only she can make it riiight~**_ ” He gave you this look, still inching closer, he sucked in a breath and sang on “ ** _So things are different tonight!_** ”

Pianos and music leaked from an unknown source, Alastor pulled you through a portal that you didn’t even see open and suddenly as an orchestra of music played you found yourself in a city you had never seen before, “ ** _We’ll go toogeetheerr… In flight!_** ” 

It was as if you were in a magical movie. Stars began to fly around you as you realized you were in a graveyard in a hot and muggy city. Alone. With Alastor. He sung away every problem and worry that came to your troubled mind. His voice was so hypnotic and beautiful. It was like you were under a spell as he grabbed your hand in his and began to dance with you. You watched little ghosts appear from behind gravestones that rose above the ground. Gaves were stacked into each other, with statues and cross decorating them. Little ghosts of all kinds fluttered around as little sparkly stars flustered to life.

“ ** _It’s Now & Never!_**” He began to sing again, a smile on Alastor’s face, “ ** _A reverie endeavor… awaits somnambulant directives to take the helm!_** ” Suddenly the two of you spun so quickly that everything faded into a blur, “ ** _Believe me, darling! !The stars were made for falling!_** ” And like that all the little stars he made began to fall, “ ** _Like melting obelisks as tall as another realm~!_** ”

You were still in the graveyard, mesmerized the galaxies that started to form out of seemingly nothing. Music still played and Alastor was dancing some kind of tango with you. A smile grew on your face, you couldn’t stop it. You didn’t know he could be so whimsical and magical. He even started to sing in French (or that’s what you thought) and you had no idea what he was saying but it made your heart race in your chest. 

Suddenly he was singing in English again, “ ** _It feels like flying~!_** ” You saw his demonic face flash for only a second, “ ** _But maybe we’re dyyiiing~! A cosmic confluence of Pyramids hologrammed!! She knows you heard her, staging music murder in line before the show began to be where I am!_** ”

The music changed it’s beat and once again Alastor was leading you through the graveyard. Trees grew all over, most of them were weeping willows. Fireflies began to come out of hiding and they were soon spinning into a swarm, obviously, it was Alastor’s doing. The fireflies shot up into the sky and blew up like fireworks. You could hear the voice of a woman softly singing in the background of the music as jingle bells chimed away. You could barely even understand what the voice was singing. Alastor’s voice drifted into the background but his mouth never opened beside the flash of a toothy grin here and there.

As the music slowed down, Alastor had brought you to a large weeping willow tree that protected a gazebo under its long viny branches. It sounded like you could hear the ocean but you knew it was just a trick.

Alastor quickly brought you close to him, close enough that your chests were touching, his arm snaked around your waist while the other held your hand up in the air. He started to waltz with you, looking down with dark brown eyes and a loving smile on his face, “ ** _You look quite divine tonight~!_** ” The fireflies were back, flickering away as they spun around the both of you as you waltzed together, “ ** _Here among these vibrant lights! Pure delights surround us as we sail! Signed, yours truly, the whale! Joy mirage’s kingdom come…No one left at stake~! Now that existence is on the wake, let’s see what we can make!_** ” 

The two of you slowed down, only swaying now. You barely even forgot that Alastor wasn’t a human, he was a stranger to you. But the way it felt to have your hand in his was totally intoxicating. There was a wave of energy that flowed from him and straight into your heart. 

Is this what love felt like? To have someone love you unconditionally and for all of eternity? You couldn’t tell and you weren’t sure if you were ready to know. You just couldn’t stop that little smile on your face as you looked up at him. Alastor was only humming a tune now while giving you the softest smile you had ever seen on his face. 

You had no idea, but this was everything Alastor had been waiting for. A moment like this was priceless, it was almost like he had you back for real this time. He knew not to rush this though, he knew that he had to do this right if he was to ever get you to come back to him.

The fireflies started to fly away save for a few dozen that flickered away under the gazebo roof. Alastor’s body against yours was warm and beating with a pulse of life. His radio heart swelled with love and you could have sworn that he was more human than a demon. 

You looked up to him with questions in your eyes, “Where are we?” You finally asked. 

Soft music was still playing, you could hear it coming from Alastor’s body. He hummed and gave you a little spin then brought you back to him, “New Orleans,” He said quietly as if this wasn’t freaking huge.

You gave him a look, a raised brow, “Didn’t you say you were from here?” 

He nodded his head, “I’m actually buried a few rows over,” Why was he so casual about this?

You nearly shook your head as you took a double-take on what he said, “Wait.. like… your body?” He nodded his head again and that soft smile was still on his face, “Can… Can we see?”

The two of you were standing still now. Alastor let go of your hand only to snake his arm under yours, linking you together by the elbow, “Sure, I don’t see why not,” His voice was low and sounded like the purr of a cat… or demon. 

You walked with him, still linked by the arm. This graveyard was so beautiful. It was filled with old statues with patches of moss and dirt scattered across them. It was dark and the sun had set but it’s enchanting colors still scattered across the sky. It made a painting of blues and pinks and purples. You could smell the heavy scent of roses drifting in the wind. 

As you neared a tomb at the end of a road, Alastor slowly came to a stop. The headstone was destroyed on top of the grave liner, shattered and broken into rubble. It even looked like someone cracked open the concert vault and had stolen the bones inside. The second grave next to it was also broken apart and vandalized. You looked at him with worried eyes but he didn’t seem fazed. 

“I-… I’m sorry,” You started to mumble.

Alastor quickly waved his free hand back and forth, ushering your to stop your worrying, “I’ve already killed the fools who desecrated mine and my mother’s graves. Worry not, my little doe, it’s what one gets for being a serial killer,”

You had almost forgotten about that. It was hard to imagine that Alastor was an infamous serial killer, cannibal, and radio show host. 

Lucky for you, google existed and you had done a little research on Alastor. You looked at him as you brought a finger to your chin, “It was.. La-…Lafloor?” You tried to remember what that damn google search said.

Alastor chuckled and suddenly his voice took this deep, southern creole accent, “Alastor Narcisse LaFleur,” It sounded like he was speaking a totally different language, but it was his name. He gazed down at you fondly, amused at your lack of understanding, “I was a radio show host most of my adult life while murdering 51 people in the course of seven years,” He spoke fondly of his life, a look of pride on his face, “However one day I got a tip from a dear old friend that my cover was blown. I ran from the police,” He started to chuckle, “They almost got me, but I got pretty far and _POW!_ ,” Then he pretended to shoot himself in the head with a smile, “I did it before they could.” 

What a cruel and ironic way to go. Life had a funny sense of humor. You could not understand why you felt so bad for him. You reached out and dared to touch his arm, but you stopped just short. He had noticed your advancement and gave you a look, “Do not feel sorry for me, my dear, I’m already dead!” At least he made you chuckle, “Please, I’d love to leave this place and take you somewhere nice.”

The idea didn’t sound half bad, “Sure!” You wanted to see where this would go. You couldn’t stop craving the attention he gave you. Something wild and unknown to you called out to be by Alastor’s side and you gave into that call. Perhaps it had something to do with your soul, you guessed, maybe it was because your soul knew Alastor better than you did. That gut feeling you normally ignored grew larger and more apparent. 

You were curious to see what Alastor had instore, you were still linked with him by the arm as the two of your quietly strode out of the graveyard. You couldn’t stop the smile that crawled into your face as you happily gave into the magic and wonder that was Alastor. What else could he possibly have in store? Well, you’d just have to wait and see~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing all the love and support! If you'd like to support my work and get updates to this series, follow my social media!
> 
> Tumblr: https://missblissy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MissBlisssy  
> Join my Discord Server, The Sin Pin, and get updates, sneak peeks, and meet other fans of Rebirth! Not only that, but other fans of Hazbin Hotel as well!  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/TeaFMrP

Everything about this city was beautiful. From street lanterns to the very distinctive architecture. New Orleans had this magical air to it that made everything seem romantic and otherworldly. You had never been here before so you got caught up in all the sightsees. You were still in the elegant red dress that matched Alastor’s crimson suit.

Your arm was looped with Alastor’s as the two of you walked down busy and noisy streets. Many people were out and about, bar hopping, drinking, dancing, singing and enjoying the night. Apparently, there was this bar that you just had to see, according to Alastor.

“It’s lovely in there, it’s much like a music lounge!” Alastor told you with a smile. You could see the genuine happiness on his face as he talked about this bar, “I use to go there all the time when I was alive,”

“How do you know it’s still there?” You asked him while raising a brow, “Didn’t you die like…” When did he die again? Uh oh, you forgot, “Um… You died a long time ago, right?”

Alastor flashed a quick toothy grin and gave you a side glance, “1933. Just because I’m dead doesn’t mean I don’t keep tabs on the living world,” He then nudged you lightly, “I bet I know more about today’s news than even you do.”

You rolled your eyes, tempted to say something snide, “You sound like an old man. I watch the news, just… not every day. Or week,” You tried to defend yourself. Alastor’s low chuckle caused your cheeks to burn red, “Where the hell is this bar?” You shifted the conversation, “I’m ready for a drink,” And a big one at that.

“Almost there, my dear!” Alastor promised, “What’s your drink of choice?”

You looked at him and thought, “What was my favorite drink when I was a demon?”

A very dark look overtook Alastor’s features. You saw his teeth grow in size, his mouth twisted into an unnatural grin, “Blood,” He said wickedly. The dark look was gone, his teeth were back to normal and his smile was more relaxed, “Oh! You meant alcohol!” Alastor started to laugh at his own dumb joke, “Haha, you enjoyed gin, vodka, tequila. You had an uncanny taste for clear liquor and often refused the darker ones, like whiskey and rum.”

That was very different from now. You kind of hated alcohol and you’d only drink it if it was fruity and sweet enough to mask the gross burning liquor, “Mhm, not the same,” You shrugged, “I’m basic, give me a Mike’s Hard or a Twisted Tea. It’s can’t taste like shit.”

“All liquor tastes like shit,” Alastor hummed with a single chuckle. He wasn’t wrong there. Only a few minutes passed before he suddenly stopped in his tracks in front of an old rickety wooden door.

You were confused, what was here? It was just a dark pine door stuck between two buildings. There was no sign and no address. Nothing but a door. Alastor quickly swung it open, you saw that immediately behind the door was a dark stairwell leading below ground. You followed Alastor into the cellar with caution. There was a second door at the bottom of the stairs and Alastor thew that one open too. Music and smoke wafted from within. It smelled musty and thick of cigarettes.

How could you have not guessed? You walk into a dark underground bar and lounge. The lights shined low rays, making it easy to hide in the shadows. The floor was covered with a thin and dirty green carpet. The walls had wooden paneling that went about a third of the way while maroon wallpapers climbed to the ceiling. There had to be a few dozen people already in there. You took a look over at Alastor and saw stars in his eyes.

Little did you know that this was the bar where Alastor wasted away most of his life. It had barely changed. Sure there were new paintings and pictures, but so what? And yeah, there were dozens of TVs and speakers littering the walls now. Other than that, it was the same. Same gross green carpet with wine stains spotting all over the room, there were still green stain glass lights hanging from the ceiling, the bar looked exactly the same and there was a nice new pool table in the corner. Further back in the larger room was a small stage completely void of anything. Dozens of little tables scattered the room. This place was big enough to fit at least 80 to 90 people. It made Alastor incredibly happy to be here, even if it was some several decades later.

The two of you walked over to the bar without a word spoken between you. There were lush and comfy stools with soft green cushions for a seat. You gazed at the other people hanging around the bar. There was an older woman smoking a cigarette at the very end as she drank her margarita and played on her phone. A few seats away from you was a young man covered with tattoos and piercings.

Alastor quickly leaned on the bar with a smile. You stood beside him and you didn’t understand why you felt so nervous. It made you feel awkward to stare at him so much. You couldn’t help it though, his looks kept drawing you in. He looked rather dashing in the suit. He knew how to pick colors that complemented his features. He looked better without his glasses on too. You could see the dark and haunting color of his brown eyes. When he flickered his gaze towards you, you quickly averted your eyes and watched the bartender sluggishly walk along the bar.

He seemed tired and overly sleepy. The bartender shrugged as he asked, “What can I get for ya?”

You quickly looked at Alastor with a nervous expression. Luckily he was a man of action, “Two whiskeys, my good friend!” He tapped the bar twice with his hand and gave a large grin.

While the bartender got your drinks, you peered along the counter. That man with the tattoos was looking at you. Then at Alastor, then you again. The way he stared made you suspicious of him. You looked away from him as the bartender returned and slid two glasses towards you and Alastor.

“Give it a try, darling,” Alastor eyed you as he grabbed his own glass, “It’ll only bite a little bit,” Then he winked at you. It took you by complete surprise and you were quickly flustered. At the same time, he pulled a little black case from one of his pockets and unclipped the latch. As he flipped it open it revealed several dozen cigarettes tucked neatly in rows. Alastor swiped one quicky then snapped the case closed. You watched as the cigarette lit itself alive as if my by magic. Alastor wasn’t even looking at you anymore. This was the first time you saw his human face without some sort of smile. He had a soft and blank expression as he took a drag of the cigarette. Why did he make it look so…. attractive? He even did a french inhale, slowly passing smoking from his lips and inhaling it into his nose.

As much as you hated the burn of alcohol, you quickly grabbed your own drink and down a large gulp. Your heart was fluttering in your chest and you couldn’t stop it from beating harder and harder as every second passed. Once you placed the glass down you quickly rushed your words out, “I- uh!” You coughed and cleared your throat, “I need to you the restroom!” You actually needed a second to calm down, “I’ll be right back,” You flashed a little smile on your face as Alastor watched you with amusement.

“Take your time, dear,” He gave a sneaky and snide smirk, he was beginning to bring the cigarette back to his lips, but you quickly turned and walked off as calmly as you could.

Alastor watched your every step until you found the bathrooms and disappeared around a corner. He could finally let out the soft sigh and relax a little. Everything was going perfectly so far. All he had to do was keeping working his charm and soon you’d be his once again.

He took this time alone to reflect on the entire situation. Alastor flicked the ash off the end of his cigarette into an ashtray. With his free hand, he reached for his whiskey. As happy as he was to be here, it brought him a small sense of sorrow. It was beginning to become more and more clear that you were not the same person you once were.

It pained him because he was realizing that the person he was looking for was dead and gone forever. No matter how much he tried, he’d never have his beloved wife back. He couldn’t deny it however, he stilled felt a deep love for you even if you weren’t exactly the same. Little did you know, Alastor had come to terms with spending the rest of your natural mortal life with you, simply because he couldn’t bring himself to kill or even harm you in any way. He also felt the need to protect you from any harm as well. He wouldn’t allow you to killed in any way unless it was on your terms.

He wasn’t entirely sure why he felt this way. Maybe it had to do with the fact that your soul wasn’t tainted enough to go to hell, or maybe he loved your soul’s newfound purity. Maybe it had nothing to with anything, he couldn’t be sure. He had shut himself entirely off from his emotions the day you were reincarnated. It had been a long time since he explored the thoughts and let them run free in his mind. There was a strange uneasiness that overcame Alastor at the same time. He looked around and found the man looking at him, the one with the tattoos.

How interesting, Alastor watched this stranger begin to approach him. A little smile lingered on Alastor’s face. He wanted this man to go away and leave him alone, “Hello!” Alastor lifted his smile some more, “What brings you over here, my good fellow?”

The tattooed man was a little surprised at Alastor’s straight-forward approach, but other than that, he didn’t seem to fazed by it. Alastor could smell the pot and vodka rolling off of this stranger. It didn’t take a whole lot to see how intoxicated he was. There was even a drip from his nose and Alastor had no doubt that it was induced from a little knife bump of coke. But he smelled something much stronger, it was the soft and dull beat of blood rushing loosely through this drugged-up man. It was intoxication, it made Alastor’s eyes grow a little wider as he stared harder at the man.

“I wanted to know ‘bout that lady of yours!” The stranger slurred slightly, “She with you?”

“Ha!” Alastor enjoyed the stranger’s bluntness, “Something like that!” He bared his teeth with a smile, “I think there was someone more of your taste out on the corner there, old sport!”

The stranger laughed loosely and shook his head, “Aha, hmhm,” He sucked in a quick breath, “I was thinking you’re more my type. Or the both of ya.”

Alastor’s smile melted only slightly as it became more thin, firm and pressed. Why couldn’t he think of anything to say? He didn’t think this would make his as uncomfortable as it did. Panic leaked into his bloodstream for the first time in decades. How was this possible? He felt a bead of sweat form at his temple. Then a whisper crawled into his ear, saying, He’s only a human. Scare him away.

So he took a quick breath in and Alastor smiled calmly, “You don’t want to walk down this road,” He closed his eyes and smiled some more, “There’s nothing here for you!” His voice was bouncy and happy despite his true feelings hidden below his throat, “Nothing but a dead end!” Alastor smiled away.

But the man was either too drunk or stoned to hear the ominous threat in Alastor’s voice, or he just didn’t care. He leaned forward slightly, “You sure? I’ve got a ton of X and coke- Oh hey-”

You had just shown back up and you could feel the terrible tension in the air. The tattooed man was swaying on his feet and he had a sloppy half-grin on his face. Alastor, however, had dark eyes boring into the man and a smile on his eyes. His unblinking stare was menacing, “Hey,” You frowned. At the sound of your voice, Alastor turned his head quickly and he looked at you. He didn’t say anything though, “What’s.. uh… going on?” You looked between the two of them.

The stranger shrugged, “Just trying to see if ya’ll are interested in a little party-”

You quickly held up your hand, making him stop talking. This is why you hated bars and drinking, well… you mostly just hated drunks. Nothing was more dully and stupid than a drunk person, in your opinion. You frowned at the stranger, “I’m going to have to stop you right there, thanks but no thanks, we’re not interested.” You learned a long time ago that the only way to get them to go away is to tell them to fuck off, “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to enjoying my night.”

The man gave you a swore face, he shrugged again, “You’re loss,” The mood changed and he didn’t seem so happy anymore. He left with a flip of his long hair and muttering something under his breath.

You heard a sigh next to you, and you saw Alastor’s smile drop down to a mild grin. He seemed… upset? You weren’t very sure, “You okay?” You asked.

“I hate humans,” Alastor grumbled, “Primitive, primal, promiscuous. Utterly useless creatures,”

“What? Don’t like guys flirting with you?” You started to slowly chuckle at him. Was this what he was like when he was flustered or mad? It almost made you laugh. He just looked bitter with a dumb smile. Maybe it was because he was in his human form, but he didn’t look as intimidating or scary without all the evil demon teeth and claws.

“I’m not a fan of the outcome,” Alastor looked at you from a side glance. He waved a hand, “Fornication is utterly disgusting,”

Oh. You blinked, slowly understanding what he was trying to say, “So you’re like… Asexual?”

Now Alastor gave you a confused smile, “I wish I could go through mitosis,” He gave a weak laugh after that.

But you giggled behind your hand for a second. Oh, how the tables had turned, “No, Al,” You saw him perk up at the nickname, “It means yours not into fornication.” It looked like he started to understand, “You know, some people are homosexual? Hetero? You’re Asexual,” To help further your point, you dug out your phone and opened up the web browser. You did a quick google search then showed him.

He was wary, but he looked at your phone, quickly reading the words, “Hm,” He hummed, “Well would you look at that!” There was a smile on his face. He gestured for you to come and sit beside him again.

You climbed back into your bar seat once again and Alastor turned so he could face you. His cigarette was long burnt out and gone and he didn’t hesitate to pull another one out. He offered you one but you shook your head lightly, “So many things are different,” Alastor mumbled from behind the unfiltered end of the cigarette, “You used to smoke a pack a day,” He chuckled softly.

“Yeah?” He knew he had caught your interest. You perked up in your seat and even scooted a little closer, “What was I like? Like… aside from being a demon and your wife. Like personality and attitude?”

He couldn’t help the sweet smile from curling on his face, “You were very hardworking. People praised you for your incredible loyalty as well. But you were also uncontrollably emotional,” You faintly remembered the book saying something about that.

“What else?” You wanted to know so much more. You wanted to know everything you could know about your past self. It was an obsession you couldn’t ignore anymore.

“How about we focus on this version of you?” Alastor smiled a little more and gave a raise of his brow. You felt flattered that he wanted to know more about you. You remembered that you still had a glass of whiskey to drink.

As you grabbed the glass and took a sip, you asked after a brief moment, “What do you want to know?”

Alastor leaned forward and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. There was a light and spark in his eyes that made your hight jump a little, “Anything,” He said with a smile.

_________________________________________________________

“-I was so scared. He looks at me and says, ‘You lit?’ And I was…. I was totally baked out of my mind. It was the first time I… ya know? Aha- And my professor is looking at me and the whole class is! I almost started to cry but then he sharted to shake his hands and go ‘No, no, no! You eat that cookie! You stay lit!’ And he just goes on teaching!” There were about six or seven empty glasses next to you. A smile was on your face as you told some stupid story from your freshman year of college.

Alastor was listening intently with his own smile to match. He held your hand in his as they rested together on the bar, “Ya know I was always a fan of opium every now and again!”

For some reason that made you laugh a little, “I’d never do something like that,” It was safe to say you were tipsy. Maybe a little bit drunk. Just a little. Alastor, on the other hand, didn’t seem the slightest and he drank more than you, “Like you said. I’m just a goodie goodie.”

He chuckled and gave a grin, “I also said we could change that.”

“You said a lot of things,” You smirked. The last..? What time was it? Well, you had spent some time talking to Alastor. He asked about your life, your birthday. He found out you had no siblings and that your father was dying. He even wanted to know about what school you went to, what classes you liked. You didn’t expect him to be so curious. He cracked a joke every now and then and tease you for something silly.

It was nice to just… talk to him like this. It was almost like he was a real person who wanted to get to know you. A little voice in your said It’s almost like I’m on a date with a real guy who… likes me. You shook that voice away. And caught Alastor staring at you. You laughed nervously and said, “What?”

He just shook his head slowly then shrugged, “Nothing… You’re just very pretty. I like this version of you. Some things are the same, like your eyes and your smile. But others are different,”

“Like what?” Damn it! You couldn’t stop the little smile on your face.

“That’s not important,” He quickly dismissed your question, “It doesn’t matter whats different and what’s the same. I’m just happy to spend time with you again.” Why did that answer make your heart flutter?

His hand was still holding yours and you couldn’t deny that comfort you felt from his touch. It was familiar in a way that you just couldn’t describe. It was almost addicting in away. You could feel your soul reaching out and trying to touch Alastor.

What time was it again? You pulled out your phone and looked at the clock. You almost jumped out of your seat and lost your mind, “It’s three in the morning!? I have classes at eight am! Fuck!” You ran a hand through your hair then looked at Alastor, “This is your fault,”

He grinned, “Skip classes tomorrow, sleep in,” His voice called out and tempted you.

It sounded nice, but you knew better. You shook your head, “No, I need to go to bed, can you take me home?” You looked at him and waited for him to say something but he just grinned a sneaky little toothy smile, “Please?”

“Alright,” He finally said. He closed his eyes and with a smile, he snapped his fingers quickly. There was a static sound of white noise and suddenly you were outside your apartment door. Odd. Why didn’t he just teleport you guys inside? What if your door was locked?

Alastor quickly took your hand in his and brought your fingers up to his lips. He placed a kiss on them, holding your hand there as he gave you a look that gave you chills, “I had a lovely night with you, my dear. Until we meet again.” He placed another kiss on your knuckles. You wanted to say something but he quickly faded into a swarm of misty black shadows. He was gone before you knew it and you were alone with a might need for him to come back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing all the love and support! If you'd like to support my work and get updates to this series, follow my social media!
> 
> Tumblr: https://missblissy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MissBlisssy  
> Join my Discord Server, The Sin Pin, and get updates, sneak peeks, and meet other fans of Rebirth! Not only that, but other fans of Hazbin Hotel as well!  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/TeaFMrP

The book was just too heavy for Charlie’s arms. She heaved a heavy sigh and tried her best not to drop the ancient text. The hotel halls were fairly empty as of right now, but by sundown, she knew this place would be exploding with all kinds of life. The dark halls carried a soft echo within them. It sounded like… Music. It wasn’t any kind of music she was used to hearing this high up in the hotel. In fact, she normally didn’t hear anything from the 23rd floor because Alastor was the only one who lived up here and he was a rather quiet person.

Charlie could just barely make out the sad sing-song monologue that was coming from Alastor’s room. She got closer to his door and did her best to get her ear as close to the wood without touching it. The music sounded nothing like the songs Alastor normally sang or hummed. It didn’t even sound like a song from his time… which was very odd seeing as Alastor was so keen on staying in the past. Did he hear this song or was he singing his own thoughts out loud? 

* * *

It was sad though. Because on the other side of the door, Alastor was peering into his Water Well, “ _Headspace…._ ” He muttered quietly to the soft music escaping his frame. “ _I need a route of my headspace…‘Cause it’s a war in here and I need you to take…_ ” He paused and leaned closer to the Water Well’s surface, “ _Take her out of my headspace,_ ” His voice was soft as he watched your sleeping form rise and fall with every breath. Threw Buck’s eyes, Alastor watched you sleep peacefully in your bed. Buck sat on a dresser, staring at you intently as his tail flicked back and forth. 

Alastor leaned a little closer to the Water Well as he felt an emotion in his chest that only upset him more, “ _Gonna drive, drive, drive this Cadillac, up the ocean road until it runs out of gas. 'Cause I’m hurt... I laugh and I joke but I’m hurt!_ ” His emotions swelled in his chest and kept boiling bubbles into his throat, making his voice strained with stress, “ _I’m gonna sing, sing, sing my new swan song, so all the bright young sparks have got a tune they can hum. But it’ll hurt… I’ll dance if they ask but it’ll hurt!_ ”

He moved away quickly from the Water Well and started to pace around his room. He frowned quietly while he came to terms with these feelings he felt. There was pain, sorrow, grief, and mourning all at once. His mouth was closed as his voice continued to sing. There was a grimace on his face as he walked towards the large french doors that led to a balcony off of his room. He opened the curtains slowly, looking towards the massive pentagram in the sky. He could see that little glimmer of clouds and stars in the distance in Heaven above.

Alastor dropped the curtains and moved away from the french doors. He mustered the strength to sing allowed to the song. He hated this song, but not because he didn’t like the way it sounded… He hated the way it made him feel. He hated it even more that he heard you singing it one day to yourself. He was spying on you in the shadows while you cleaned dishes. The song had been stuck in his head for hours. Now it just wouldn’t go away.

“ _Cause now I feel, feel, feel like a disco ball, from the 1970’s all dusty and worn! And it huuurts... I reflect the light, but it hurts!_ ” He spun around on his heel dramatically and looked to the ceiling of his room, “ _I use to run, run, run until my knees gave way! I use to wrestle with bears and kiss poisonous snakes. I didn’t caaaaare….! They scratch and they bite I didn’t care, I didn’t care!!_ ”

Slowly Alastor lowered his gaze and had a blank stair focused on the large portrait hanging above the fireplace in his room. It was of your past self and him. A painting of you sitting perfectly in a seat with Alastor behind you. Your hands were folded in your lap and his hand was on your shoulder, “ _Heeadspaaace_ ,” He sang quietly while staring right into your perfectly painted eyes, _“I need a route of my headspace, cause it’s a war in here and I need somebody to say, take her out of my_ _headspaaace_ ,” It pained him to look, but he couldn’t take his gaze away, “ _These 5.5 liters of blood have some sour taste for your sweet taste buds… You put a war zone inside me. Above and below the neck, above and below the neck…_ ” 

He hated this whole god damn situation. He hated that you were gone but still here. He hated that this stupid hotel actually worked. He wished he could go back home to the castle, but you wouldn’t be there and someone else was the new GateKeeper. From the corners of his room, a pair of empty eyes glimmered from the shadows. Eon watched, entertain to see Alastor in distress. Normally he wouldn’t allow for such signs of weakness.

It was interesting to watch Alastor’s thought process. His sadness warped into bitterness and he tore his eyes from your portrait and started to turn away, “ _Someone flick a light on, the dark just makes it worse. I’m running out of options and I’m lost for words!_ ” He snapped his gaze towards the Water Well, “ _Little life wrecker, are you gonna let me know?_ ” He smiled bitterly with furrowed brows, “ _Or keep showing me the compassion of a talk show host?”_ He watched you sleep away, _“I’m not acting my age here and I’m growing up too fast! If these streets are paved with gold- I want my money back_!” He was angry now and quickly dipped a finger into the glowing water within.

Buck quickly jumped from the dresser he was perched on and wandered away. The Water Well died down and the soft blue glow turned into a wicked green. As the ripples shifted in size, Alastor could slowly begin to pick out an image. He kept humming the tune to that song. He even muttered, “Heeeadspaace, mhmm hmmm,” Goddammit. He hated it.

His feelings were utterly complicated and unnecessary. He didn’t want to admit that you were dead and gone and replaced with this new version of yourself. He wanted to old you back, the classy sophisticated and mysterious lady that you were. Not this... innocent and clueless child. Well, young adult but compared to him you were still incredibly young. He knew however that he had to accept this change or lose you forever. He could not deny that there was indeed something there between the two of you. Your soul was like a warm and familiar hug that he wanted to hide in forever.

Alastor fought with his very being to not do what he wanted, and that was to simply taint your soul and drag you down to hell. However, he knew how selfish and idiotic that was. He needed to win you over, he needed to get to know the new you and make you fall in love with him. Alastor was incredibly bitter about it, but he was slowly letting go of those emotions as he talked himself down. At the end of the day, that was still your soul, and he still loved that part of you. And maybe, just maybe, your memories were locked in there too. If he could find a way to bring your memories back, then maybe... There was a chance he’d get the love of his life back. If not, Alastor had to get comfortable with the idea that she was gone and you replaced her. Regardless, Alastor wasn’t going to let your soul go. You were and always will be his soulmate no matter how many times you were reincarnated you’d always be his and he’d always be yours. He was willing to do whatever it took to bring your soul back home to him. He just wanted to get back to his eternal damnation with you. He wanted to go back to the castle, forget the hotel, and live his solitary life with you as the decades pass by. 

Alastor peered into the swirling water of the well. The green glow started to fade away and into the soft sky blue it was only a few moments ago. The well showed him a window to a clean little white house. A crow sat on a branch staring into the window of someone’s home. It was Sage’s home, and Alastor was watching that stupid witch fold her clothes and put them away. He had summoned a familiar, similar to Buck, and used this creature as his ears and eyes on earth when he couldn’t be there himself.

Within seconds Sage started to look around, dammit, she could sense him. Alastor continued to watch Sage through the crow’s eyes. She wandered over to the window and looked around before locking her gaze with the crows. Sage quickly opened the window waved her pointer finger in the air with a quick flick of her hand. Pure magic zapped from her fingertip like lightening in a wave of blues and whites. As soon as it came in contact with the crow, the magical bird poofed into a cloud of smoke and Alastor couldn’t see anything in the Water Well anymore. 

Music still softly played within his room, waving off his radio heart. As much as he didn’t want this, he couldn’t help it. Sometimes his radio heart would sing and play music against his will, exposing the emotions he’d been bottling up. He remembered a cloudy and lost memory as he walked away from the Water Well, it was from decades ago when he and you had only just started dating. He was walking around the courtyard of the castle, you had just plucked a dying flower from wilting bushes and as you stood up the wind blew your hair just right. He could smell the cherry blossoms and peaches wafting from your fluttering hair, the sun casting perfectly on your face and making your eyes sparkle. That sight alone caused Alastor to quickly fall in love with you, you were so beautiful and graceful and you flustered him so much that his radio heart started singing songs against his own will. He’d beat his fist against his chest and every time he whacked his ribs a new love song would start playing. He couldn’t get it to stop and you stared at him with a blush growing on your cheeks. The two of you were terribly awkward when you first met... Nothing like now. Nothing was the same.

Meanwhile, as a new song softly played, Charlie was still on the other side of his door. She felt… Awkward. She had heard everything and felt guilty for listening. She wasn’t sure what was going on in there but it sounded... Not natural of Alastor. She knew him as a chaotic entertainer, a happy sinner, and a killer. When in the world would he have ever heard that song and why….. Why the fuck was he singing it? Was he actually in as much pain as it sounded? She honestly couldn’t know.

Maybe she could just drop the book off and walk away- Oh… OH! Shit! The book was starting to slip between her tired fingers then it quickly fell from her grasp. It thudded right onto the ground. Not even a millisecond later the music scratched like a record and stopped. Alastor’s door was opened and there he was. Glowing smile and flashing red eyes peering down at her with his sharp grin growing in size. 

“Heellooo~?” Alastor drawled, “What brings you here, Charlie?” 

“Uh!” She froze and felt a bead of sweat grow on her temple, “I brought the book!” Charlie chuckled quickly and lifted the damn thing from the ground, “My dad said to keep it actually!” Then she shook her head, “What the hell is this?”

Alastor quickly took the book from her and held it as if it weighed nothing, “Just an old book,” He quickly turned and wandered back into his room. He left the door open willingly and let Charlie wander inside. He needed a little cheering up, and messing with the princess’s head was always a good pick-me-up. He walked over to a small table in the middle of his room, right between his bed and fireplace. He set the book down and quickly opened it up. 

Hesitant, Charlie made her way over, then looked up at the tall and overly sized portrait painting, “You hung it back up...” She started to smile weakly, “I never thought I’d see her up there again,” Charlie felt a ping of pain within her heart. Bittersweetly she missed you but was happy you had moved on. You were the first successful soul to be rehabilitated at the hotel. Honestly, Charlie didn’t know a damn thing about how or why it happened, whether it had something to do with her or the hotel, she didn’t know. But she still missed you, you were still a close friend and she smiled sadly at your portrait. 

Alastor ignored the princess, his back was to her and he was focused on the task at hand. He didn’t say anything and let a small smile rest on his lips as he worked away. Charlie walked over with a wary step and peered over his shoulder. 

She had never seen that book before, she didn’t even know her father had it... Well her mother actually had it but that didn’t mean anything. It was called the _Libro Vitae._ It was apparently a.... weapon. Angel weaponry to be exact. But how? It was just a book, wasn’t it? When she watched Alastor’s long claws trace the pages, she realized she couldn’t read any of the text, “What is this, Al?” The words were in a language she couldn’t read and had never seen before. They were cut up symbols and dots and dashes.

“The Book of Life. It’s a spellbook, my lady, nothing you’d be interested in. Old Angel Tech,” He paused and slowly flipped a few pages before pausing on a page with summoning circles on both open pages, “Can you be a doll and grab that bottle over there?” He didn’t look up once from the book, he just pointed in the general direction he wanted her to go in. 

She looked over and saw a fancy bottle made of dark blue glass. It was on a shelf near the Water Well. Charlie had seen one before but had never used it. It honestly just looked like a glowing green birdbath. She took a quick peek into it’s rippling waters and saw nothing. Something told her to touch the water, Charlie looked over at Alastor to make sure he was still nose deep in the book, then she quickly dipped a finger into the well. It started to glow and suddenly she saw someone. It was Vaggie! She could see her girlfriend scolding Angel Dust down in the lobby of the Hotel. 

“Are you serious!? You can’t be! It’s not even that much!” Angel had a frown embedded into his face and his teeth bared, “Do you know what I had to do to get my hands on that!?”

Vaggie was in the middle of tearing up some kind of printed paper, “No. Drugs. Allowed. LSD is on that list of drugs!”

A hand tightly gripped Charlie’s shoulder and when she snapped her gaze up, Alastor was grinning in her face, “Not what I asked you to do. Geeze, my lady, for a princess you sure don’t know how to take an order. I just _can’t wait_ for the day you ascend to the throne!” 

Charlie frowned at Alastor’s sarcasm, “I wasn’t doing anything- I just wanted to see what would happen! It just... did that,” Charlie waved a hand at the Water Well and ducked as Alastor reached over her and grabbed the blue bottle he had asked for, “My mother has a Water Well and this thing has to be broken. It’s nothing like hers. She uses it to talk to people, like a phone?” 

Alastor chuckled and mocked Charlie’s lack of intelligence, “Silly little girl,” He cooed, “This isn’t just any Water Well, it’s _mine_. And this _particular_ well shows what the heart desires the most at the time of your call,” 

Stars began to form in Charlie’s eyes as she realized what he was saying. She looked back and almost died of happiness, she touched the water again and it stayed on Vaggie, “Aw,” It felt oddly nice to know that her heart was set on Vaggie. But what about Alastor? Charlie didn’t even know that Alastor had a heart to begin with... Well, he did at one time, sort of. She looked at him with large eyes, “What about you, Al?” 

He didn’t say anything, he just let his grin die a little on his face as he dipped the very tip of his finger into the water. It splashed and rippled for a few moments then focused on someone just getting out of bed. It took Charlie a few seconds to realize what she was seeing, “Is-... Is that a human!?” Then she realized that this human was what Alastor’s heart desired most. She leaned closer to him while whisper yelling, “What do you want with a human?” Then her gaze grew concerned, “You’re not going to hurt her are you?”

Alastor chuckled, “Haha, no, my lady, I have no intentions of such things,” then proceeded to walk away from the Water Well. Charlie stayed there, however, staring down into the well, “I just want to bring her back home,” Alastor said as he went back to the large book. He twisted open the blue bottle and a small pink perfume of smoke sparkled out. It smelled like cherry blossoms and peaches, it was your favorite perfume before you had been reincarnated. 

Charlie could smell it too, then it clicked in her head. She instantly thought of _you_ when that sweet scent reached her nose, then she peered into the Water Well, “Oh my God,” Shock crawled onto Charlie’s face as she lifted a hand to her mouth, “It’s (Y/n)... isn’t it? I thought you said she went to Heaven?”

Thankfully Alastor’s back was towards Charlie, so she couldn’t see the slight flicker of disdain on his face. He was standing over the book as he dripped the smallest drop of perfume onto the pages with a second drop of blood from the tip of his finger, “I lied,” He said smoothly, “She was reincarnated and sent back to Earth. Don’t have a God damn clue as to why, or what was so special about her though, unfortunately,” The book sparkled and started to glow pink light from runes and summoning circles

Walking over with caution, Charlie stood beside Alastor. She had a sad and sorry look on her face as she placed a hand on his arm, “That sounds like it’s taking a toll on you. You must be dealing with a lot right now,” Her words were kind and comforting, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Not at all. He just gave her a kind smile and shook his head, “What’s there to talk about, my lady? I’m perfectly fine!” Alastor lied through his grin. Meanwhile, the book had calmed down and Alastor was just about to get to the spell he wanted to cast when something else sounded from behind him.

It was you, calling to him through the Water Well. You had woken up and already started your day. It was a Saturday and you didn’t have a single plan. You hadn’t seen Alastor since a few nights ago when he took you on the magical trip to New Orleans. You wanted to see him again, however, and you weren’t sure if you just had to wait around for him or maybe he was waiting for you to summon him.

You weren’t going to wait and find out, “Alastor...?” You called while sitting on the edge of your bed. Sleep was still caked into the corners of your eyes. You rubbed the knuckle of your finger into your eye and called again while yawning, “ _Aalaa- asstoorr_? You ‘round?” 

Back in his room, Alastor flicked his gaze between the Water Well and Charlie. He stared at her for a second longer, she had the biggest grin on her face, from ear to ear, and stars twisting in her eyes. She looked like she was about to explode with excitement and giddiness. He already knew what she wanted, and he couldn’t say no because this was truly an entertaining event to see. The Princess of Hell? Going to Earth for a day? Oh, Lucifer would just _love_ that, wouldn’t he? And how well would Charlie react to humans? She was a pureblood demon after all... Alastor just had to see this.

With a quick wave of his hand, a portal opened and Alastor extended his arm for Charlie to take. She quickly locked her elbow with his and started to giggle and laugh with excitement. The two jumped gracefully through the portal and startled the ever-living shit out of you.

You watched as a portal opened and spit out two demons. Startled, you jumped backward onto your bed and lifted your arms to cover your face, “Jesus fuck!” You yelled, “Can’t you give me a little warning?!” You saw Alastor in his fully demonic form grinning wickedly as he tried to hold a very small and less intimidating girl. She looked like she was ready to scream. She bit her lip as he rosy-red cheeks puffed out and her eyes sparkled.

“U-uh...” You started, confused as to why Alastor had brought whoever that was... here, “Who’s that?” 

“HELLO!” The girl quickly tore herself from Alastor’s grip and approached you with a huge smile. It wasn’t wicked or intimidating like Alastor’s, it was large and happy and filled with joy, “My name’s Charlie! I use to know you in Hell!” She held her hand out to you.

You hesitated then shook her hand, “Hi...?” Charlie didn’t really look like a demon that much. She definitely didn’t look human, but she could pass for a cosplayer or something like that. 

“I didn’t know humans could be so colorful!” What was she talking about? “Hey Al? What is this?” She started to point her finger around you. You felt awkward and you just sat there, frozen and unsure how to react.

At first, Alastor ignored Charlie and even pushed her aside as he approached you. He held his hand out for you, offering to help you up. You took your hand in his and couldn’t suppress the shiver and delight that raced down your spine. Instantly you felt that warm fuzzy static that sparked in your heart every time you touched him. 

“I’m sorry to burden you like this, my darling,” Alastor pulled you to your feet smoothly and with grace, “I know you called, but I seemed to have brought along a friend, and I’m sure you didn’t expect that!” He smiled at you then gestured to Charlie, “This is _Princess **Charlotte** Magne,” _You saw Charlie give a small glare at Alastor, “She’s the heiress to the throne!” He then turned to Charlie and started to clap as little streamers and confetti ignited around her, manifested by Alastor.

It sunk in that Charlie just wasn’t _any_ other demon. She was _the_ demon. The Princess of Hell, “Shit... okay,” You said slowly.

“And that-” Alastor started to speak again, he waved his hand around your head and said, “Is and aura, and that-” He pointed to your chest, “Is a living human soul,” You had no idea what they were talking about and you couldn’t see a damn thing either. It must have been some kind of special demon vision.

“Ooh, okay!” Charlie made a little face of understanding, “Do all humans have these colors?”

“Indeed,” Alastor said quickly. He then grabbed Charlie by her arm and started to walk towards your bedroom door, “Come now, Charlie! Let’s give our friend some time to get dressed, yes?”

“Okay but! What about animals? Do they have- AH!” Charlie was pushed out of your room and Alastor quickly left while closing the door behind him. So this is how your day was going to start, huh? You thought you’d get a little personal time with Alastor to ask some questions about your past life. Nah, you were going to do whatever the hell was waiting for you outside your bedroom door.  
_______________

You had just gotten dressed, finally slipping on your last sock when you heard a loud bang from your living room. Suddenly there was a crash followed by yelling and shouting. What the hell...? Buck stayed hidden under your bed as you pulled open your door. 

Things had gone from pretty okay to fucking shitty real fucking fast. You were met with not two, not three, but four fucking demons making a mess of your home. You had seen the very last seconds of a portal closing as two demons were picking themselves up off the floor.

“Charlie!” A girl yelled. She had one good eye and a large ‘X’ for the other one. Her hair was long and white and cast down the entire length of her back, “What has gotten into you? Do you even know where we are?” She got up and walked towards Charlie, concern, and fear on her face, “This is the _surface_. We can’t be here! Your father will _lose his god damn mind!_ _”_

“It’s just for a couple hours Vaggie,” Charlie smiled softly. She quickly took Vaggie’s hands in hers, “You know I’ve always wanted to! Please! No one has to know,” There was a soft pleading in Charlie’s voice.

Whatever it was, it worked on Vaggie and she sighed, “Just for an hour,” She said sternly, “There are demon hunters here, Charlie, they can kill us.”

Suddenly the last demon was getting to his feet, “Kill us how?” His accent sounded local. He was much taller than the rest of them, he looked like a white spider and much more demonic than any of them. His eyes didn’t match and his hair swept in and out of his face, “I ain’t looking to die again, I’m not even sure why the hell I jump through that fucking portal anyways,” 

“They’d kill us for good, Angel,” Vaggie explained, “We wouldn’t go back to hell, our souls would be destroyed and we’d cease to exist. I’d rather we’d just get out of here. The longer we stay the more we risk getting killed,”

“Demon hunters?” Charlie seemed confused. She looked over at Alastor for a second then back to Vaggie, searching for an answer in her face.

“They’re humans who kill any demon that dares to manifest on the surface,”

“Do they work for the church?” Angel butted in with his own question. 

“No,” Vaggie said, “They have their own cult or something and a lot of them are witches and warlocks. They think if they kill enough demons they’ll go to heaven because their pagan blood damns them to hell from the day of their birth.”

How did Vaggie have all this knowledge on Demon Hunters? And not to forget Sage, your best fucking friend was a god damn demon hunter. It was also at this moment when everyone seemed to notice you standing awkwardly in your doorway. Everyone was staring at you, even Alastor. In fact, he started walking away from the rest of them as he quickly manifested some kind of microphone.

“Hello! Testing? Ah!” Alastor’s radio voice shifted in and out tune within the static filter, “Why you’re such a dashing darling doll, ain’t ya sweetheart?” Alastor stood beside you and spoke into the microphone as he smiled wide, “Please, my dear, introduce yourself to our lovely listeners! All of Hell awaits your words!” 

Was this some kind of skit or was he actually broadcasting? You nervously laughed, “Ah-haha... I’m, (Y/n) (L/n)... Hello,” You smiled then gave a small wave of your hand at the others. Charlie smiled and waved back while Angel and Vaggie stared at you with eyes the size of dinner plates. 

“Now! (Y/n),” Alastor brought the microphone back to his lips, he gave you this smug little smile while eyeing you up and down. You felt incredibly nervous and flustered under his gaze, “Are the rumors true? Are you, in fact, the reincarnated soul of our beloved Mistress (Y/n), The Crybaby Demon?”

He quickly twisted the microphone back to you, a large toothy smile on his face as his eyes grew large and a faint red glow manifested within them. You peered back towards the other three for a second then pulled a weak smile onto your face, “Yeeess...?” It was hard to answer that question with any confidence because you still weren’t sure if you were crazy or not.

“Well!” Alastor spoke into the microphone, “You heard it here, folks! Straight from this darling’s pretty little mouth! I simply just _can not_ believe it! Damned souls really do have a chance at redemption, don’t they? Why! The Princess of Hell is even here as well! What say you, dear?”

In a quick puff of smoke, Alastor disappeared then manifested beside Charlie. He shoved the microphone into her face and edged her on to say something, “Um- Yes, yes they do Al! We’ve had many souls make it to heaven, b-but this is the first reincarnation! It just goes to show that there are second chances!” 

“Excellent! Simply marvelous!” Alastor said happily, “Isn’t that sweet? How utterly disgustingly heartwarming that is, that despite being a murderer, a sinner, a thief, a liar, a backstabber, a trickster and my favorite of all, a victim of suicide... A soul as rotten as our beloved (Y/n) can be _cleaned entirely of every ounce of sin and freed to the surface,_ ” He had a smile on his face but his voice was strained and threatening, “We **must** tune in to see what happens next!” Alastor snapped his fingers and the microphone was gone. It didn’t end there, however, as he closed his eyes and smiled wide his form quickly changed in a misty wave of smoke. As he opened his eyes, he was in his human form with a pleasant grin on his face.

Alastor quickly summoned a fancy little cane then gave a firm whack on to each of the other’s heads. As he smacked Charlie’s head with the other end of the cane she was overtaken in a wave of sparkles and stars that transformed her into a human disguise. The same happened as he hit Vaggie and Angel. Without a second of hesitation, Alastor walked back to you and took your arm in his.

He smiled down at you, “Isn’t this fun?” He asked a little too firmly, “Our friends are here to spend an hour with us! What do humans do for fun these days, my darling?”

That was more of a question for someone with a social life. Sure, you had friends, but you weren’t the kind to go out and party until you couldn’t see straight. Fuck... you were a _goodie goodie_ weren’t you? You had a better idea, “Well, what do _you_ guys do for fun?”

“Drugs,” Angel answered quickly, “Oh, and fucking. Lots of drugs and fucking and both, and maybe a little tiny bit little baby ounce of killing if a bitch needs to die,” 

“Don’t listen to him,” Charlie smiled after giving Angel a pointed look, while she spoke, Angel wandered off to your window, “We do a lot, singing. Dancing, helping others and helping ourselves! I like musicals and movies!”

“I like rock shows,” Vaggie said quietly, she seemed nervous to talk about herself, “Raves are cool too. I use to like the groupie life, going to underground clubs and concerts,”

“Wait a sec- W-where are we?” Angel quickly cut in, “Is... is this New York?” He was still looking out the windows, he pulled the curtains back and saw the city life around you, “I can’t believe! Fuck! I- I gotta see what’s happened to this place! I want to go to Manhatten!” No one argued with him. 

So that's how you ended up going to Manhatten, specifically Central Park. Apparently, this was one of Angel’s favorite places to escape to when he was alive. Alastor worked his magic and within seconds you jumped through a portal and you landed among some trees. The fresh air was nice, it was cool and warm and perfect out. 

“I use to come here all the time,” Angel sighed, “It still smells the same,” There was a smile on his face, his cheeks were covered with freckles and a faint pink tint. He seemed like he was in heaven, or he was thinking of a simpler time when he was alive. 

_“I’ve never seen him like that_ ,” You could hear Charlie whisper to Vaggie, “ _Maybe this could help his redemption?”_ Vaggie only shrugged as you all started to walk along the paved paths. 

Angel walked ahead, he seemed like he wanted to enjoy this alone. Like a teacher ringing in their toddler students, Alastor kept an eye on everyone. Vaggie and Charlie walked a few paces ahead of you and Alastor. He had apologized again for bringing them along, giving you the impression that he didn’t want them here. 

“It’s okay,” You told Alastor, “They use to know me, right?” He nodded his head with a smile, “Then I want to get to know them again. Just like I am with you,” For some reason, you saw Alastor’s eyebrow twitch despite the smile growing on his face, it didn’t reach his eyes.

Jealousy boiled behind Alastor’s mask, he didn’t want to share you with them. He didn’t want to share you with anybody, for that matter. Simply because he knew your heart could be easily swayed because you were a human. He didn’t want anyone to steal you away, and everyone was some type competition at this point. Whether it be for your love, your attention, your desires, and your dreams, it didn’t matter. He wanted it all. He spoke in a calm tone, “That’s very nice of you, my dear,” He said as he fixed his gaze on Charlie. 

She was acting like a child in a toy store. Vaggie had to hold her hand and walk her along because she kept introducing herself to people, saying she was just a normal human that wanted to make some new friends. It was kind of funny honestly, watching her scare people with her overly aggressive friendliness. You also noticed that Angel had slipped away, you couldn’t see him and you were about to say something when Alastor stopped walking entirely. 

You looked up at him and watched as he started looking around. His eyes flashed back and forth behind his circular glasses, “Hm,” He hummed quietly. You began to notice that Vaggie and Charlie were wandering off, everyone was splitting up, “My dear,” Alastor said slowly. You gaze up at him and saw him close his eyes and smile, “I really do hate your cunt of a friend,” Then suddenly like a flash of lightening you felt time and space warp around you just as your heared the sound of the wind rushing up behind you. 

Everything moved too fast and you couldn’t focus on anything until time stopped. You realized Alastor had grabbed you and turned the both of you into a cloud smoke while escaping the park. You reformed into solid mass in an alleyway a few blocks over. It was dark and empty as pigeons were startled away.

You felt like vomiting, your body couldn’t handle that kind of magic and your mind was spinning. It was so hard to process what had just happened. You almost fell to your knees but Alastor caught you under your arm and held you up, “What just happened?” You asked weakly, “What was that?” 

You asked way too many questions, too many to for your own good, “I saved us, if only for a few seconds,” Alastor said, “I warped us away from your friend before she could attack,” He then sighed with a shrug of his shoulders, “I hope she doesn’t go after the others, I didn’t think she’d be here that quick to be quite honest with you,”

“My friend?” You were confused, who was he talking about? Suddenly you heard a deep whomping sound that mimicked thunder in the sky, except it was quiet and close.

You saw before your very eyes as someone fazed in from several feet up in the air as the warped from the park. As soon as her feet slammed onto the ground, you felt your heart race then stop cold, Sage slowly lifted herself up from the ground as a gust of wind burst through the alleyway. 

It was enough the tangle your hair behind you and send cold chills along your skin, “I knew it,” Sage said, you could barely see the disappointment on her face as it mixed with a darker emotion you couldn’t figure out, “I didn’t want to believe it, and you even brought _more_ here?” 

You already knew where this was going, “Sage, wait!” You step forward, leaving Alastor's side so you could approach your friend, but the wind picked up so fast that it prevented you from getting any closer, “Please! You don’t have to do this!”If only you could get her to listen. She had such a dark and evil look on her face like she was possessed by something greater than what you could understand. She quickly gave a wave of her hand and the wind pushed you away from Alastor and to the side of the alleyway. You were pinned to the brick wall and you couldn’t move, “He’s not even hurting anyone!” You yelled. All the while Alastor stood there, still, silent, a smile on his face and eyes growing larger as his grin turned more and more demonic.

“Listen to your friend, witch!” Alastor said, “I really don’t want to waste my time fighting you! Let’s both move on, shall we-”

“No!” Sage cut him off as the wind died down, you were still held back against the brick wall as if you were held back behind invisible bars, “I won’t let you get away this time!” _This Time?_

You looked back to Alastor and saw Eon grow to life from his shadow. He walked out of the dark, smoke flowing from every one of his steps. His body was still made of smoke and you could see the transparency of his misty figure. He walked beyond Alastor, standing evenly between him and Sage.

His voice was low and demented, wicked and evil, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to see you again, little one,” Empty holes for eyes grew in size and hunger as he stared Sage down.

“I’m not so little anymore,” She didn’t miss a single beat, “You will die here, today,” She suddenly swung her hand out and in a fit of crystals and sparks her rapier was summoned from thin air, “You should have killed me when you had the chance,”

Eon held his arms open as he smiled, “But I still managed to kill your father,” His words struck a nerve within Sage. She quickly caught the sword in her hands, holding it out as an extension of her arm, “Your father wasn’t strong enough to harness the power of that sword, child! What makes you think you can? Just hand it over, Lucifer wants it more than you need it!”

She took a deep breath in, proving Eon that he had spoken too soon. Suddenly a loud and terrifying crack of lightning exploded from the sword. The sheer power of it was enough the blow away Eon’s misty form and cause Alastor’s knees to wobble underneath him. As the smoke cleared away from Sage, you could see her in a fighting stance, the rapier glowing wildly with lighting and magic flowing through every inch of its blade. Electricity coursed through the rapier and continued to venture down Sage’s arm and into her body. A summoning circle formed under her feet, growing and glowing in size as she took one step forward to leap and thrust her blade towards Alastor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing all the love and support! If you'd like to support my work and get updates to this series, follow my social media!
> 
> Tumblr: https://missblissy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MissBlisssy  
> Join my Discord Server, The Sin Pin, and get updates, sneak peeks, and meet other fans of Rebirth! Not only that, but other fans of Hazbin Hotel as well!  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/TeaFMrP

Everything about you felt… Helpless. There wasn’t a thing you could do to stop this and it felt awful that part of you, a small sinister part… wanted to see what would happen, while the rest of your morals screamed to step in. You watched on, trapped against the brick wall behind invisible bars you couldn’t see. 

She was so fast, much faster than any normal human. Sage leap a great distance and with precision and speed towards Alastor and he reacted quickly. You saw within a second his human disguise fall and the true demon within was free. With large gleeful eyes and a grin tearing apart his face, you couldn’t believe it when you saw him summon a sword made of jagged shadows, smoking to life and wafting off their own toxic fumes and dripping black tar. Your breath was shaking in your lungs and trapped in your chest. You wanted to scream out and stop them but fear glued your mouth shut and anxiety shook your raw.

Alastor quickly parried Sage’s attack, swinging hard enough to cast distance between them. As Alastor took a swing of his sword in the air he opened several portals, summoning half a dozen little demonic minions of all kinds, sending them off, blindly making them obey his command. You watched as Sage didn’t even bat an eye lash, she jumped with incredible speed while cutting down each shadowy figure as she fought her way towards Alastor again. Fear clung to your skin like the sweat beading down your face.

The energy wad chaotic, rubble was falling and you wondered if the rest of the world was even aware of what was going on. It was a like a hell storm had washed over this cramped and tiny alleyway while you watched helplessly. Your heart thudded in your ears and you felt a small seed of rage boil inside your chest. You hated this feeling, this weak helpless feeling that was trapping you against the wall and out of range of the chaos.

Suddenly Sage took the Morning Sword in her hand and arched her arm back before throwing it like a spear straight towards Alastor. She was gone in a second, teleporting with the sword as she warped inches away from Alastor and slashing the blade down too close for his comfort. Your eye was locked on her every move as you pulled with all your might to free your arms from the magic pinning them to the brick walls. 

He jerked away just in time, “You’re so fast, little witch!” Alastor giggled out while missing another swing of her sword, “You’ve must have trained so long for this day! I shall not disappoint you!” He mocked with another laugh. The thrill of the battle got his blood pumping and Alastor wanted to see just how strong this girl had gotten in the last decade since he saw her. He remembered the last battle well, the one where he cut down her father and ate him alive. There was just something about magic blood that tasted so good, he wouldn’t mind having it again. It was hard to stop the wild hunger within him from clawing out. Drool and saliva welled in his mouth and began to drip down his lips.

Alastor saw an opening and swung his sword, slashing the tip of his blade into her clothes, tearing them but never harming her. Their swords clashed with a clang loud enough to hurt your ears. You flinched away from the slashing sound of metal on metal and tried again to free yourself from the magical restains. Their swords crossed every time then Alastor saw another opening and with hungry in his eyes, he jabbed his sword and was able to gash open a wound on Sage’s thigh. 

Suddenly you feared for Sage’s life as you saw her stumble and fall on to one of her knees. You let out a scream, “Don’t!” But Alastor wasn’t listening and your frantic beating heart filled your ears. The look in his eyes was so black that you couldn’t see anything living within them. He jabbed his sword towards Sage again and you were ready to watch your friend die. She looked up at Alastor with a glare in her eyes that dared him to attack. Just as his ghostly blade swept down, Sage was able to roll and dodge out of the way if only for a second. Your breath was stuck in your throat as you watched Alastor go for her again and again. She was struggling to deflect and evade his attacks. He was growing stronger and faster and her wound was bleeding a trail behind her. 

Sage was holding back as much as she could, she wanted so badly to fight in a blind fit of rage, but she knew that’s exactly what Eon wanted. She wondered where he was hiding in the shadows, pulling the strings to the little puppet toy he’s made out of Alastor. She knew if she could get enough hits on Alastor alone, she could kill him. But she felt the tempting lure of magic pulling through her hands, The Morning Sword called out to her, begging to be used at its full potential.

She may have started to regret that she didn’t because of Alastor finally slipped away in a fit of smoke. He was gone and she was let spinning around looking for where he went. You could hear laughter in the clouds of black thick fog that wasn’t clearing away. The laugh bellowed lowly like a sinister slow chuckle. From the black fog came tentacles of all kinds going straight for Sage. You were confused, he could have killed her seconds ago, but Alastor was dragging this out like a cat toying with its prey. 

You saw in that second a look in her eye that you’d never seen before. A look of power, anger, hatred and even greed. As the tentacles raced towards her, the sword in her hands began to glow. You could feel the raw energy flowing from Sage as she slammed the blade of the rapier on to the ground and a thick and bright wave of lighting encased her and shot out, destroying every slithering tentacle that came for her. A hot gusted wave of heat rushed over your skin as you watched her power grow and swell in size. She smashed the sword on the ground again and its blade gained several inches, turning it into a long sword. She whacked it on the pavement one last time and she was encased in a blinding white heavenly light. Your eyes burned and you squinted away from the intensity of its glow. The burning heatwave boiled the air, you broke out in a sweat as your skin burned from the heat.

The pure rage and power the wafted off her was enough to clear away all the black misty smoke that Alastor was hiding in. She was done playing his games and was able to find him, pinpointing his every movement. You couldn’t even see her within her heavenly light, she was brighter than a star and you could barely look at her without burning your retinas. She dashed for Alastor and he dashed away. Your eyes couldn’t keep up. It shot back and forth, all over the alley while sparks of lighting flew in every direction. The clash and clang of metal on metal echoed into your ears as you watched an epic battle play out so fast that it was all a blur. You suddenly saw the light shoot up above into the sky, even above the skyline of city buildings. A sonic boom went off and the shock wave made the city shift and shake like the earth was waking in its quake. You looked to the sky and saw a set of sparks fly than something coming crashing back to the earth. It fell so fast and smacked into the ground that the pavement busted open and saw Alastor broken frame laughing in glee as he was slammed into the ground.

He was broken up pretty bad. His clothes were torn and he was even bleeding from an open cut on his face. He looked to the sky and laughed at Sage who was still up there, “You’re definitely better than him! Than any of them! Congratulations, little witch!” He smeared the blood off his face and did his best to fix his tie and hair. Alastor stumbled to his feet and out the crater he created in his crash landing, “But I _have my_ **tricks too** ,” His voice fazed in and out and you heard a radio tuning itself as Alastors teeth grew in size. Eon’s shadow crawled up Alastor’s legs and encased his body. You watched his antlers twisted alive and crawled to the sky while his eyes flickered to life as dials twisted back and forth within them. Loud pops and crackles of radio static filled the air as Alastor’s body began to bend and break in unnatural ways. 

His body grew large, long and thin, he looked starved as his limbs grew stick-like and twisted in size. Long trails of drools dribbled down his face and splashed onto the ground in hunger. He turned into a massive ugly and hungry windigo. A monster you’d only seen in movies had come to life right before you. As Sage flew down, still encased in light, she reached top speeds and brought her sword headfirst towards Alastor. He was strong enough to catch her blade in his hands while cutting them open. His palms were gashed open as he caught the blade and swung her away from him. She collided into the wall of the alley right beside you and you let out a yell as debris fell all around.

Her holy light flicker as she collapsed into the pavement with a thud. Winded and beaten by the blow, Sage crashed onto her bloody knees and used the sword to pick herself back up. Waves of electricity continued to encase her, flowing over her body as sparks flung and zapped from her skin. Alastor raced towards her, lumbering and quick like a predator targeting its prey. A swarm of thick and sticky black fog gassed out with every step. His demonic and monstrous windigo body trembled the ground and you could feel every one of his steps shock wave into the pavement and towards Sage.

He thought he had her. He was so huge at this point that his long and boney claws could fit her in his hands. He swung and picked her up while quickly smacking her against the wall again, the sword fell to the ground and she was pinned nearly ten feet up against the cold and crumbling brick wall. He thought this was it, he could just crush her weak human body in his fist and eat whatever bloody mess was left. He thought he was smarter than her.

But he thought wrong. Sage let out a scream, a blood-curdling scream that hurt your ears. The very sound of it was like nails on a chalkboard. The sword started to twitched to life. As she screamed you heard the low hum of electricity building up and up and up until an explosion went off right in Alastor’s hand, blowing it to pieces as the pure ball of magic swarmed to life out of Sage’s fits. It was bright and blue and white as it snaped zapped and flung off her. The Morning Sword moved towards Sage and she grabbed it by its handle. She slashed it across his face, leaving a second gash on his cheek as he fell backward from the blow. Alastor let out a howl at the hand he lost and the blood running down his face.

Sage knocked Alastor to the ground, his huge lumbering body stumbling and falling in a loud thud of dust against the pavement. She was out of breath, sweating, bleeding and walking towards him as the blade of her rapier dragged along the ground, “You’ve lost,” She said in a raspy broken voice. 

Rubble was still falling around you and you fought wildly to break free from the magical bonds holding you there, you started to cry out, watching in vain as Sage stepped closer to closer to Alastor. This couldn’t be! It couldn’t end here! He was on his back slowly fading back into his normal demonic self as he clutching his bleeding handless wrist, “Kill me then!” He spat back, a psychotic smile on his face, “I’ll enjoy every second of sweet, sweet agonizing pain!”

“No!” You yelled out as loud as you could. It was enough for Sage to pause but she didn’t look back, “You beat him! You don’t have to do this!”

“I do!” Sage snapped, her back was still to you but she turned her head enough to give you a side glare, “Stay out of this,” She tapped the tip of the sword against the ground and a summoning circle formed below her feet once again.

“No! Sage! Don’t do this!” Your blood was racing in your heart and pounding in your head. You felt something burn bright in your chest and fill your body with rage as your emotions began to flare like a tornado inside your rib cage.

She tapped the sword a second time and she was encased in the blinding holy light for a second time.

“No! Please! Why won’t you just listen to me!” You started to yank your arms back and forth as you found the strength to pull yourself away from the wall.

Sage tapped the sword to the ground for the last time while lightening lashed out around her in a sonic energy storm. You felt your heart tear open and everything spill out as you watched her swing the rapier up and down towards Alastor.

“ _I said_ ** _NO_!**” Something in you besides your heart had broken. You felt a snap in your chest, a tear in your spine and two thick pops in the center of your head as you screamed loudly as you could while tears roll down your face.

In a flash of lightning then clash of sparks and flares and smoke, you were able to free yourself from the invisible wall holding you back and you threw yourself at them. 

Except something was different. No, everything was different. You felt different, lighter, faster, stronger and you landed between Sage and Alastor. You didn’t even notice the sticky sword in your hand. You found a blood-red blade in your grip as your muscles instinctively blocked Sage’s attack, protecting Alastor and saving him from her rapier. 

Everything stopped. Sage looked at you, frozen in fear and Alastor stared at you in awe. You were not you anymore, you weren’t even a human anymore. You… _you weren’t a human anymore_. 

No… 

Sage stared at you with horror in her eyes, “Y-you’re…” She had lost all of her will to fight, “You’ve… you’re a _demon_ with a **human** heart….” She barely spoke in a whisper. Her sword disappeared in a poof of crystals and stars. She started to back away, “ _You’re the_ ** _Crybaby_ **_demon_ ,” 

You looked down at yourself and saw the new body you didn’t even know you had. You were more… evil, darker, demonic. You were unnatural colors and everything about had changed only slightly, but enough to make you look completely different. You saw something black fall from your face and you brought a hand to your cheek. Hot tears streamed freely from your eyes, the never stopped once. They were black, black as ink and sticky too. What had happened!? What was this?! And this sword? You still had it in your hand, it was bloody and oozing, flaring in shades of red, was… was it made of blood? You were pretty sure it was.

Sage started to back away slowly, “I can’t believe it,” She said, “ _A demonic soul with the heart of a human…_ This can’t be-” She suddenly looked at Alastor and saw the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. Rage flashed in her eyes and she was almost tempted to kill him, but she knew so long as you stood between him and her, you’d never let that happen. There was no way she could take on _The Radio Demon_ and _The Crybaby Demon_ at the same time, it was literally asking for a swift and cruel death. 

Suddenly she jumped backward and in a flash, she warped away. She was gone. Once you knew you were safe you spun around and faced Alastor.

He was still missing a hand and blood freely pooled around him. You ignored the elephant in the room (You’re demon body, that is) and helped Alastor to his feet, “We have to find the others,” You told him, “Where are they?” 

But he had something else on his mind. He gazed at you and your utter perfection, your beauty, your curves. You were in the body he had loved for decades, but was your mind there? “Is it really you?” He asked while stepping closer to you, “Are your memories back?” Alastor could feel his heart quicken and pick up the pace, “Is it you, my love?” Could it be true? 

You shook your head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I have no idea what’s going on!” You grabbed the only hand he had left and started pulling him along, “I’m blaming all of this on you. The fight! The damages! And this new body? It’s your fault too. Now we have to find your friends!” 

“I don’t care about them-”

“You should!” You spun around and looked at him, anger all over your face.

Alastor’s mind fizzled in and out and his heart was torn. This wasn’t the first time he’s seen that face, felt these emotions. Your anger reached out and choked him, he didn’t know what to say. Your emotions were effecting him, that was one of your powers though, wasn’t it? That you could project whatever you felt onto others, making them suffer along with you.

He could feel your fears, rage, and confusion. It had been such a long time since he was a victim to your projections, and honestly, it was a comfort to him despite how unhealthy it was. You were so close yet so far away. It was a surprise to him too that you suddenly turned into a demon. He didn’t have the answers you were looking for, but he had high hopes. If you were able to summon the powers of your past life, then maybe you could summon your memories too. That was all he ever wanted, after all, he just wanted you to remember him and come back home. Sadly, it wasn’t going to be that easy.

This body of yours, on the other hand, was surging with powers you’ve never felt. And honestly, it was driving you insane. Your heart had unlocked so many emotions and most of them made you feel awful, maybe that’s why you couldn’t stop crying… _Maybe that’s why they called you a Crybaby…_

You did your best to control your emotions and focus on the task at hand, “Where is Charlie and Vaggie,” You asked Alastor, “We need to find them,” 

He didn’t know why you cared so much, but clearly, he wasn’t going to change your mind. However, at the same time, Alastor took a great deal of damage and he was beginning to feel the effects. His mood was tired and sluggish but he smiled on while still take the full effect of your projection powers. He was very strong, however, he lived with you for nearly 50 years, he knew how to tune those emotions of your right out. He didn’t say anything as he quickly warped the two of you away.

You still felt like puking when you landed in the park. You could hear a scream in the distance then a clash. You looked around and saw Charlie and Vaggie holding what you assumed were demon hunters. You peered at Alastor and watched as he shrugged his shoulder, “You wanted to save ‘em, then save ‘em,” 

“You’re not going to help?” You felt a shred of irritation shock your heart and you saw Alastor twitch uncomfortably under your emotional projections. 

Oh but he loved it, little did you know. It was a sick pleasure to him, a craving he could finally satisfy. He just shrugged again and said, “Sorry, love, I’m not handy!” He lifted his nub of a wrist and waved it back and forth with a smile.

You rolled your eyes and decided to take care of this by yourself, even if you didn’t have any idea how. But then you heard the snap of fingers from behind you, you looked back and saw Alastor’s beaten up face smiling with glee. 

You looked back to Charlie and Vaggie and saw several portals up and tentacles reach out and grab them. As a black tentacle slithered out of a portal it snaked around Charlie’s waist then whipped her into another portal. The same happened for Vaggie, she was picked up and tossed away. They were thrown back into hell while the demon hunters were left to fight off whatever monster was controlling those black octopus-like arms.

Well… That was easy… You guessed… You thought Alastor wasn’t going to help. It irritated you that he went out of his way to say no, then help you regardless. What kind of game was he playing? You pushed your thoughts away and focused on trying to find Angel. You looked to Alastor, hoping he had some idea of where Angel could be, “Do you know where he is?”

He smiled wide, a strangle look overtook his face… it was dark, there was a hue over his cheeks and his eyes bore right into you. But then he just shrugged and said, “Not a clue, love, you can’t find what’s doesn’t want to be found!”

It was so incredibly hard to control your emotions. They prickled off you in waves of spikes. Irritation and anger claw and scratch inside your skin and you glared at Alastor. You somehow found the strength in you to keep your cool when you asked, “Are you actually serious, or are you just going to pull a stunt like last time?” 

Another shrug as he took a couple of steps towards you, “You caught me,” He said innocently, “I just love teasing you, dear,” Somehow hearing that didn’t make it better. Alastor held his broken wrist behind his back and took his only hand and twisted his fingers with yours. You were off again, warping away. You knew it was only seconds, but it felt like hours. You were stuck in this span of time that went forwards beyond and backward behind you. 

When you landed, you actually did vomit this time. You spat up your guts for a second then did your best to compose yourself. You found yourself in some kind of suburb in front of a large and fabulous home. It was some kind of elaborate mansion decorated with statuettes and fountains, gardens full of flowers and hidden behind a massive iron fence and a busted open gate. It didn’t take much longer to follow the trail of destruction that led to Angel Dust breaking his way into this house.

You found him off to the side trying to pry open a window with both pairs of his arms. He noticed you and Alastor as you quickly approached him, he smiled and said, “Perfect! Smiles! Give me a hand! And look at that! (Y/n) is back!”

Alastor lifted his severed wrist and grinned, “I’ve got no hands to spare, Angel!”

Angel made a little face of disgust but moved on quickly. He stared at you and said, “What about you, sweet cheeks?”

“Angel we have to go,” You told him, “There are demon hunters come for us!”“

“Gimme some help then!” Angel went back to pulling the window open. The latch finally gave and he forced the window open while bending and breaking the wooden frames. He was lucky the glass didn’t shatter, but it did crack and split in different directions. You felt yourself prickle with rage again.

“Stop!” Your anger lashed out and compelled Angel to listen to you. He felt all of your anger sting through his body, and it wasn’t a good feeling. He felt irritation and petty rage and it weighed him down so much he couldn’t move, “Why are you doing this?” You asked him.

He looked back at you in a stiff stance, he looked like he was even in pain, “I just need to find something!” He lashed out, your anger fueling his own, “Help me for christ’s sake and we can get the fuck out of here! I use to live here- This is my home! I have every god damn right to be here as much as these fuckers who ruined it!” 

“We can just leave him behind, then!” Alastor said with a jolly tone, he sounded like that’s exactly what he wanted to do, “He can either die or get stuck in limbo and haunt this house forever, both sound wonderful to me!” His chipper radio voice fazed in and out of tune while he bounced on his heels with glee. 

Okay, that wasn’t a really good option. You sighed, you had to take a second to calm your explosive feelings and you moved towards Angel. He crawled into the window without a word. If helping Angel was the easiest way to get him out of here, then you weren’t going to fight him and make this any harder. You followed, then paused and looked back to Alastor, “Can you keep watch out here?”

He smiled blindly at you then nodded his head, “Of course, my love!” He beamed at you, still taking in your demonic nature and beauty, “Take as long as you need, I’ll be sure to keep you safe and sound,” He promised then waved you off with his good hand. 

You weren’t sure how to feel about that, or what his definition of safe was, but you put your trust in Alastor regardless. You took in a deep breath and told yourself, _robbing a house isn’t **that** bad_. It was just a quick run in and out! To help a friend from a past life that you didn’t really even know… You let go of the air you had been holding tightly in your lungs and lept inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing all the love and support! If you'd like to support my work and get updates to this series, follow my social media!
> 
> Tumblr: https://missblissy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MissBlisssy  
> Join my Discord Server, The Sin Pin, and get updates, sneak peeks, and meet other fans of Rebirth! Not only that, but other fans of Hazbin Hotel as well!  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/TeaFMrP

This isn’t crazy, is it? Robbing a house with a demon wasn’t crazy, right? You really hoped so. So much was happening, so many things were going on and you found it hard to focus on following this spider... person... Angel walked around this house like he knew it like the back of his hand. He did say he lived here, you remembered, how long ago did he die? You followed him through one living room then into a hall then into another even bigger living room, this one had a large flatscreen TV hanging from a wall and enough couch space to fit a dozen people.

There was brilliant and exotic art hanging from the walls. Long and vibrant house plants scattered the windows or any place they could be squeezed into an area slightly too small for them. You felt oddly out of place in this house, it was far too expensive and you felt incredibly nervous. You really didn’t want to get caught robbing this place. Your parents would fall in their graves if you went to prison. 

Angel was grumbling to himself as he rounded a corner and walked down a hallway. He turned and suddenly bumped into the wall like he didn’t even see it was there, “What!?” He rubbed his head with one hand while two pressed onto a wall. You watched his eyes frazzle in size as he realized there was a wall in front of him, “There’s suppose to be a stairwell up here!” But it was only a narrow dead-end hallway, a few doors littered here and there, but there were no stairs, “Fuck!” He stomped a foot on the ground and you saw him get ready to punch the wall.

“Don’t!” You quickly reached out and grabbed his arm, “We can find another way upstairs, chill out, Angel-”

However, his glare at you never softened, “You even sound exactly like her,” Then he brushed you off and started tracing back down the hall, “And now you look like her. There’s no way you’re actually Crybaby, are you?” He didn’t look at you once while he went back to wandering down the halls quickly. That’s when you remembered that Angel knew you in your bast life

He was very hard to keep up with but you trotted after him, “No,” You told him with a grave tone, “Just the same soul. Did you know her?” 

You watched him shrug his shoulder as he found a spiral staircase in the back of this massive house, “Knew her? Hm, I think I knew her better than anyone else, even Smiles,” It took you a second to realize he was talking about Alastor, “We were best friends,” Angel went on, his voice wavering some as he quickly climbed the stairs. You watched him use all four of his arms in a sense of awe. This was a real demon. You caught a glimpse of your own reflection in a mirror that was in perfect eyesight of your wandering gaze. You were so different now, your hair, your skin, your eyes... They were just black. No color, no pupil, just large empty black eyes. At least you stopped crying, but you looked like you were on the verge of tears. 

As you followed him to the second floor, you dared to ask, “What was she like?” It wouldn’t surprise you if he said anything along the lines of perfect. 

But Angel laughed and you noticed a devilish little smirk grown on his face as he bee-lined for a door, “A fucking trainwreck, but somehow classy. She was one of the top overlords of hell and she didn’t get there being nice,” He threw open the door and dove into a large bedroom, a guest room if you had to guess. It was void of any reminders that someone may have lived here. No photos, no keepsakes. Just a bedroom in the shade of blue. Yet Angel seemed like he knew exactly where to go.

He went to the closet and twisted the knob open. He was quick to throw himself in there, falling on his knees and using all of his four arms to move all the junk out of his way, “What are you looking for?” You asked while making your way to the window. You peered outside and saw Alastor looking directly at you, a smile on his face and blood pooling at his feet. He was beaten up pretty bad, wasn’t he?

“This!” Angel yelled from within the closet. You hurried over and knelt down behind him as you watch him tear the wallpaper off the wall in the back of the closet. You’re heart jumped and you were about to tell Angel to cut it out when he grumbled, “Stop it- Stop making me feel your feelings! I need this! I need to do this! You wouldn’t understand,” You felt the bitterness and resentment in Angel’s words.

“I- I don’t know how to stop-” 

“Just smoke a joint or something- Take a Xanax!” He reached a hand into one of his pockets then tossed a little dime bag with a couple colorful pills in it, “That’s what you did before- numb the pain sweetheart it’s more fun than ya think,” 

You quickly tossed the baggie of drugs to the floor, “No thanks-” And as you did that, Angel managed to yank some kind of plywood out of the wall.

“Ha! It’s still here- I knew I could count on you, Mol-” Angel was shoulder deep in the hole he tore in the wall, his hand searching around in the dark until it found a heavy tin box. He pulled out the box and quickly flipped the latches open.

Dust and rust and all kinds of dirt puffed into the air as Angel dug around in the box. You watched over his shoulder and peered inside. You found a tin box full of keepsakes. There was a couple of toy dolls tattered and torn, a pocket knife that was beginning to rust, some money from an era before your life, dozens of letters and notes and then lastly, a locket. You could feel the sadness in the air and you could feel it waft off Angel.

There was no way you could understand and you weren't sure you could ask, yet at the same time you wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible, “Are these yours?” You asked him.

“Hm?” You noticed Angel sniffle slightly and rub one of his hands under his eyes, “Oh, yeah. It’s mine and my sister’s,” Oh yes, that’s right, he lived in this house at one point. He dove a hand inside the tin box and quickly scooped up the locket. He popped it open and you could see the small picture of a family. A father, a mother, two sons and a daughter. You squinted hard and saw noticeable features, the freckles, the grin, the way his hair was cut and shaped. It was Angel- and this was his family. 

You felt a strong wave of sympathy was over you. The second you felt that Angel snapped the locket closed and gave you a look, “Did you take that Xan? Girl, control yourself. I don’t want your pitty-” A loud crash cut Angel off as the entire house shifted, followed by two more heavy bangs from above. The demon hunters. You shared a look with Angel and your fear leaked into him. He used a free hand and picked up the baggie of pills, shoving it back towards you, “No one is going to be able to fight off those hunters if you’re making everyone scared. And they have magic to protect them for your emotions. Normally I don’t force people to do things unless they pay me, so fucking take the Xans, babe!” 

He had a point, and you didn’t know how to control your new powers yet. It didn’t take a genius to figure that out. You couldn’t stop the guilt from waving off you as you swallowed down the pill dry. You managed to make your way over to the window and you peered outside. Alastor was gone and you felt fear cling to your skin. You had to hold back a yelp when you heard gunshots from above.

“Ah- Fuck!” You looked at Angel and he had a gun of his own, where did he even get that? You couldn’t stop him as you watched him fire bullets into the ceiling. He shot out a perfect circle as he destroyed the ceiling and roof above. Within a second you saw a swarm of blue glowing orbs take over the sky. Angel didn’t hesitate to take one large leap and join the battle. You didn’t even get a chance to say anything, and then you were all alone. 

You were unsure of what you should do. You were too scared to fight back and you didn’t want to hurt anyone... The house was beginning to shake and shift, even more, you were getting ready for it to collapse when that familiar sound of close range thunder filled your ears. Alastor appeared behind you, you looked over yand found him carrying Angel over his shoulder, who didn’t seem very pleased to be there either. 

“Time to go!” Alastor smiled at you as he suddenly grabbed your hand as a swirling portal opened before your eyes. You didn’t have time to react, you couldn’t even protest as Alastor jumped through the portal and yanked you along with him. From the cold and shaken air of the house, you were met with a hot, burning and even humid heat as you passed through the gates of the portal. Your stomach threw itself into your throat then dropped with a deep throb as your feet slapped onto the ground underneath you.

It took a second to long for your eyes to adjust to the darkness around you. Confused and squinting to see, you found several pairs of eyes staring back at you. A none of them looked remotely human. You found yourself inside some kind of…place? You couldn’t be sure at all, it looked like a rundown hotel but there were way too many pictures of the same family hanging on every inch of every wall, “What… Is this place?” You breathed every word out softly, looking around until your eyes fell onto Charlie.

She looked like she was about to say something, but Vaggie quickly stepped in, “Why did you bring her here?” She was looking at Alastor.

He had dropped Angel and cleaned off the shoulder he was holding him on. His smile wavered as he said, “I didn’t have much of a choice, look at her! A beauty, I know, but she dosen’t seem human anymore!”

“You don’t know that!” Vaggie went on, “She’s still alive regardless, she can’t be here, Alastor! She’s not dead yet, and I won’t let you trap her here until she can die!” You were going to die? You looked between Vaggie and Alastor, watching the two glare at each other until Alastor started to shift his weight from one leg to the other. As he did that, you noticed his whole body begin to shiver and shake as his eyes rolled back. His body fell out from under him and he collapsed into the pool of blood he’d been standing in. 

“Ewh!” Charlie quickly made a sound of disgust, “Someone close his eyes!” You even flinched away from the horrible sight of Alastor, passed out on the ground with his eyes still wide open, “Why does he have to sleep like that?” Charlie whined on.

You watched as Angel did the dirty work. He closed Alastor’s eyes and picked up his limp body like he was some kind of rag doll. You could feel the Xanax you took early started to affect your body. You felt like you should have been panicking, scared even, but all you could do is ask in a shallow voice, “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Angel said, “For now. He’s just gonna sleep like a rock until his body’s healed itself back up. We should take him to his room- and you shouldn’t be here,” His words ended with a sharper tone. It sounded as if Angel was holding something against you, but you couldn’t guess what.

Your silent confusion was answered by Vaggie, “The living do not last very long down here,” She explained, “Lucifer- Charlie’s Dad, can help you get back to Earth-”  
  
“No!” You cut her off, “It’s… It’s okay. I feel like I should stay,” You looked over towards Alastor’s broken body hanging over Angel’s shoulder, “He got hurt because of me. It’s my fault he’s like this, I should at least stay until he wakes up,”

“Are you sure?” Vaggie asked while trying to approach you, she held a hand out as if she wanted to comfort you, but… she seemed hesitant and even fearful to touch you, “A living soul only has three days to escape hell or be doomed to stay here forever. And there is no telling when Alastor will wake up, a demon only sleeps like this when they have to heal their body. And-... Alastor has taken months to heal at his worst.” 

“I’m sure,” You nodded slightly, “I can watch over him at least for today. I feel like I should- If I hadn’t-... It’s my fault he’s like this and it’s my fault you guys were attacked. This is the least I can do to make up for it.” You watched Vaggie share a concerned look with Charlie, but neither of them could find a reason to tell you no.

“Come on,” You looked over your shoulder and saw Angel already climbing the grand staircase of this rundown hotel. The Princess waved you off, even Vaggie gave you some kind of small smile and waved as you spun around and raced to catch up with Angel.

You followed beside him as he led you up staircase after staircase, down a set of halls, then another staircase. You could have gotten really lost if it wasn’t for him. You kept looking at Alastor too, dangling there like dead weight, “Is he really going to be okay?” You asked.

Angel kept his gaze ahead as he spoke, “I promise, CB, he’s gonna be fine,”

“CB?” You hesitantly asked.

“Crybaby,” Oh, “You really can’t remember a god damn thing, can you?” You shook your head and watched as Angel chuckled, “I didn’t think you had it in ya,” He said, “You really are full of surprises, ya know that?”

You matched his weak laughter, “I wish I did. This shit is… This whole demon thing? Hell? I mean,” You paused and laughed, “I guess it’s good to know there is something after death, haha,” You even smiled a little bit, “I didn’t believe in ghosts, or heaven or hell… Or god… Is there a god?” 

“The fuck if I know!” Angel laughed, “If there is a god, they don’t care about us. For all I know, the angels rule over heaven and god is dead.” 

That was a bleak look on things, but somehow it felt like the right thing to say. You were in hell after all, with this demon body and a past lover who didn’t want to let you go. You were numb to the shock of everything and eerily calm, perhaps that was because the Xanax was leaking into your blood and mind. But that didn’t stop the questions racing through your brain like stock cars around a speedway. 

“How long have you been down here?” You innocently asked while simultaneously dodging your gaze way from Angel’s own stare.

“Long enough,” He retorted quickly, “Not as long as as you, or him,” Angel shrugged his shoulder and adjusted Alastor’s broken body, shifting his weight around as he walked up a flight of stairs. How many more of these things did you have to climb?

The hallways grew longer, darker, and void of any signs of life. Windows were blocked by heavy closed curtains while cobwebs collected in the free spaces between them. You gazed at Alastor’s bloody face that already seemed to be healing. His open wounds had scabbed over, but blood still stained his skin and clothes.

“What about him?” You nodded your head towards Alastor as you looked up at Angel, “Are you guys friends?”

Nothing could stop the quick and cold, “Ha!” That came from Angel’s chest, “More like- Business partners? Nah- No. Associates? We sure aren’t friends. Before you left, you were the only reason we had common ground, after that we went right back to hating each other.” 

“I’m starting to find that a lot of people don’t like Alastor. I’m starting to think he’s just out to mess with my head then kill me or something,” Your voice sounded somber, shallow and it made Angel’s entire attitude spin around in the opposite direction. 

His features softened only slightly, “Don’t doubt him when he says he loves you,” Angel’s voice wavered slightly, making it sound like he was holding more sour words in the back of his throat, but he spoke on, “I hate the guy, he’s a fucking creep and an old bag of shit but,” He paused while looking away, staring into a memory you couldn’t see, “Alastor would do anything for you. Everyone knows how head over heels he is. He’s a shitty fucking person but I hate to admit it, he was a good husband to you. In fact,” You watched Angel’s face light up slightly and his eyes flash with a light from within, “The only time we ever got along was when he needed my help to make you happy,” He trailed off into a soft chuckle, “This dumb bitch came to me once after you got sucked back into that-- what was that castle called? Castle Keep! That was the castle at the gates of hell where yo-”

“Where I was trapped every six years?” You stared up at Angel with a faint smile, enjoying the surprised look on his face, “Yeah, I’ve heard a lot about it, I guess I really hated that place?”

“Hell fucking yeah you did,” Angel laughed, “But yeah- like I was saying, Alastor always had the hardest time asking me for help and he’d only do it as a last resort. This dumb ass really loved you and got me to help him throw this huge party for you with all of our friends from the hotel and anyone who had twenty bucks for admissions, haha! Shit man, that was the best party ever.”

You wanted to press on and ask about it but Angel had finally stopped walking. There you had found yourself in front of a regular old door. Nothing about it stuck or or made it particularly rememberable. You watched Angel push open the door with ease as it opened up into a dark room void of any light. Little stain glass lamps provided barely any light within the room for you to see. 

Hesitantly, you followed after Angel while watching him carelessly toss Alastor’s body onto his bed in the least graceful way possible. 

“Alright, that’s it for my community service,” Angel brushed his hands together and cleared away the microscopic dirt on his gloves. He headed towards the door then gave a wave of two of his many hands, “If you need anything, don’t bother asking me,” He laughed sinisterly then made his way out of the door, “Oh, and try and not get yourself killed,” Angel winked at you with a grin, “Or you’ll be stuck here for just about forever and the rest of time!” He slammed the door behind him, loud enough for you to wince, leaving you alone, in the dark void of Alastor’s room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing all the love and support! If you'd like to support my work and get updates to this series, follow my social media!
> 
> Tumblr: https://missblissy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MissBlisssy  
> Join my Discord Server, The Sin Pin, and get updates, sneak peeks, and meet other fans of Rebirth! Not only that, but other fans of Hazbin Hotel as well!  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/TeaFMrP

It was unnecessarily dark. You looked around at Alastor’s bedside and did your best to lighten it up. You moved to a window and began to pull open the drapes, hoping the daylight might help. You were instead met with a red sky with permanent overcast and endless screams that seemed to vanish into silence as you closed the drape back up. So much for that idea…

You found some extra light switches to flip and in an instant, the darkness vanished, aside from the shadows in the corners. You found yourself in a room so otherworldly, you weren’t sure it was entirely a room. The walls were decorated from an era long before your lifetime, with the majority of its color in a deep shade of red and black with gold to compliment in detail and outlines. Everything about this room shared a reoccurring color pattern. Bookcases littered one corner, making it into a makeshift office of sorts with desks and cabinets as well. A bed stayed in the other corner where Alastor laid now, then a fireplace in another corner, and the last one had several doors, however one of them poorly stood out. It looked like a shabby plywood door you’d find on a hut or a cabin.

Pictures littered more than half of the wall space. Most of them were small and yellowed, with no color to them other than shades of brown. There were pictures of mostly people and larger paintings of places aside from one large portrait above the fireplace. It was large, definitely larger than you. The colors were faded in some places, while the paint had only started to crack in the smallest of fissures. It was like looking in a mirror, you saw yourself painted stoically onto the portrait hanging high above your head.

You took a deep breath in as you stared at your demon self, perfectly captured in oil sitting in a chair with Alastor who was off to the side and standing behind you. You both had smiles, but they were small, baring no teeth and relaxed. You were in a golden gown that looked straight off the red carpets of Hollywood. It was long, with embroidered patterns all along with the skirt and torso with long lace sleeves. Alastor didn’t look any different than how he did now, the only thing different about you was just your clothes at this point. You looked exactly like the demon staring back at you.

The sounds of Alastor’s soft snores fizzled in the air due to his static nature. You looked over your shoulder at him, watching him sleep for a moment before you looked back up at the painting. A breeze drifted by your shoulder, through your hair and caused the low fire to flicker only slightly more. Did someone open the door? No, it was still closed.

You looked over to the windows, nothing about them changed. As you turned your head, looking around the room slowly, you felt the breeze again…

“Scared yet?” Smoke started to encased you and you nearly screamed before a foggy hand slapped itself over your mouth. How could… smoke have mass? How could you feel it’s wispy skin? In a swirling whirlwind of shadows and smoke, it took the form of a dark body that looked very similar to Alastor’s own shadow… “Forgot little old Eon?” You could see his hollow eyes and mouth from the lack of mist in those areas. It moved and shifted as he spoke, “How are you?”

He moved away, floating wherever he liked while staring at you. It took you a second to respond, the Xanax was still in your system and it made you more and more groggy as time passed, “I’m fine,” You paused, “What do you want?”

Eon flicked a smokey ear and you could have sworn you saw the flash of an earring dangling away, “Clever girl,” He clicked his tongue once then rolled his eyes with a grin, “So smart! Gets straight to business!” He started to float around the room with crossed arms, “But I’m just dropping in, my vessel,” He paused and looked at Alastor’s sleeping figure, “Has taken on a lot of damage it seems. I haven’t seen him passed out like this in years,”

You weren’t sure what to say, “That’s nice of you… I guess,” That made him laugh. You’ve never heard such a hollow and empty laugh before. It was so small, quick and short.

Eon shrugged his shoulders and gazed at you with a sharp and toothy grin, “What about you? Why are you still here?”

“Because I look like this,” You held one of your arms up then gestured to all your new demonic features.

“Oh! That’s what’s different! I could hardly notice!” Another hollow laugh, it was a few seconds longer than the last one, “Is that it?” He asked, “You seem like you might be.... Looking… for something?”

You narrowed your gaze and pointed a look at Eon, “No,” You said quickly, “Stop trying to get in my head,” You walked past him and towards the fireplace. You stood there and held your hands out flat, taking in the warmth of the fire.

“I’m not trying anything,” Eon said with a false sense of innocence, “You’ve been asking questions all day about him,” He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at Alastor, “You’ve been obsessing over a diary with nothing but him in it,” Eon moved his ever twisting and smoking body into the large chair resting beside the fireplace, “Seems like to me you’ve been given the perfect chance to finally answer all those questions once and for all,” He gave you a look, a smile, a lifted brow and some kind of twinkle in his empty eyes.

“Are you telling me to go through his stuff?”

“Maybe?” Eon shrugged and his grin only grew larger, “I mean, who knows how long he’s gonna sleep like a dead baby? Last time he was out for about a month or so. And the diary can only tell you so much, and Alastor doesn’t want to tell you anything at all.”

He had a point. You looked around the room again, trying your best to avoid eye contact with the portrait. Maybe you could just… look around a bit. Where would you even start? You looked back to Eon, you couldn’t believe you were waiting for his wicked influence to push you further down this hole.

As if he could read your thoughts, he chuckled lowly and got up from the chair, “I’d start with that,” He pointed to the corner of the room that looked like a neatly chaotic office space. Everything was in its place, but there was just too much of everything in the way to make it look any nicer than a cluster fuck of personal items.

The thing that stood out the most to you was a stone birdbath crammed into the corner and wedged between two bookshelves. Other wall shelves hung above it within the corner. They were littered with photos, jars, plates and other personal items. You tiptoed over like Alastor could hear you walking despite being totally knocked out.

“What is it?” You asked Eon. He was still wandering around behind you, floating here and there like a leaf lost in the wind.

“It’s called a Water Well,” Eon explained smoothly, “It’s what demons used to use before phones were invented. It also can be used for other things as well,”

“Like?”

He chuckled slightly, “Why don’t you touch it and find out?”

You looked at him with a raised brow, “This thing isn’t gonna kill me, right?” Why were you even asking? And why would he tell you the truth? He just shrugged and smiled at you and waited.

You peered into the Water Well, it’s water slowly rippled from within, creating small waves that lapped at the edges of the bowl. You reached out then paused with great hesitation. You were scared something bad was going to happen, and yet at the same time you didn’t seem to care all that much, maybe that was from the help of the Xanax.

Eventually you hovered your hand over the bowl filled with water. You quickly dipped a finger into it’s chilly embrace then yanked your hand away as if you expected to be attacked. Instead you were met with a faint blue glow that sparkled underneath the surface of the water.

Soon you could clearly see the image coming through. You found yourself staring into a one way window. One side was you, peering into the depths of the well, and on the other side was your family. Your mom and your dad. They were in the hospital and you could see them through one of the hospital windows. Your father was sleeping while your mother sat beside him, holding his hand and reading a book with the other. She must have been reading to him because her lips were moving but you couldn’t hear anything.

Suddenly you heard Eon’s low voice right beside you, “Interesting…” He paused then dared to dip his own finger into the water. It quickly changed and you saw the view zooming out. You could see the city, then the state, then the country, then the entire planet. It finally stopped on a picture-perfect view of earth in the daylight.

You didn’t understand, what exactly was this Well trying to show you? By that point, you were almost certain Eon could either hear your thoughts, or he was just really good at reading facial expressions despite the lack of his own.

“It shows what the heart desires the most,” He explained, “It’s gifted, and the only Well of its kind. It doesn’t show you what your soul wants, nor your mind. The heart is an incredibly tricky manifestation of many emotions, some find it very hard to listen to their heart,” You watched as Eon turned his gave slightly to Alastor.

For the first time you could just make out all the features of Eon’s face. That’s when you took a closer look at this smokey spirit. It was like he was here and somewhere else at the same time. His body was nothing but shadows and fog spinning around constantly as if they were covering up what was underneath. Every once and a while you could see colors peek out from behind the smoke, you could see skin or piercings for half a millisecond. It made you wonder, who was he? Or more so, what was he?

All you could remember was the rushed words Vanderlinde told you not long ago, that Alastor harbored an incredibly powerful spirit from another realm that no one could comprehend. And now apparently his heart desired the earth.

“Who are you?” You asked, your question surprised him enough to float away some and put a little distance between the both of you, “Really,” you went on, “Who is Eon supposed to be?”

He gave you an odd look, then smiled, “Me? You’re asking the wrong person, sweetie,” He tried to brush your question off but you weren’t having any of it.

You shook your head then pointed a finger at him, “No, I want to know who you are before I dig any deeper into this. I know you’ve got something to do with him. If you’re a part of Alastor then I need to know who you are too.”

Eon was fairly surprised by your demands, but he didn’t deny you, “Okay, fair point,” He shrugged then then gave a quick nod of his head, “Alastor summoned me many years ago, when he was alive. He sold his soul to me in exchange for power in the afterlife. All I asked for in return was that he give me more souls, because I do so love eating them!”

“Then what exactly are you?” You lifted a brow at him while looking him over for good measures. He didn’t have any feet, his legs just ended with little wisps for tails when they got too close to the floor. His form was just a black cloud in the shape of a tall limber body. He had a little devil tail that flicked around like that of a cat’s, with his puffy ears to match and sharp toothy grin.

“I’m just a spirit without a body. My soul is attached to Alastor’s by the laws of our contract, but I can’t have his body, because he also doesn’t have one, he’s dead!” Eon smiled at you and shrugged as he started to float circles around you, “That’s pretty much it,” He said, “There isn’t all that much more to know about me,”

“I’m sure there is,” You said with your lips pressed thin, “I doubt you’ll tell me, though,” His laugh only made you roll your eyes, “What about him then? What does his heart want the most, or does he not have one at all?”

“Oh he does,” He nodded his head. Eon wandered back over to the Water Well and stood right beside it. You stood in your spot and watched as Eon snapped his ghostly fingers and you watched a manifestation come to life in his hand.

You inched closer and watched a machine put itself together out of the smoke that was Eon’s palm. It ticked away, humming a pulse and formed into what looked almost like a radio, “It’s very broken,” Eon said with a nod of his head, “There’s not much there anymore beside wires and bolts,” That’s when you put together what he was saying.

“That’s Alastor’s heart…” You walked up to the Water Well and watched as Eon put the radio heart in a dark purple bubble of safety. He let it float around the Water Well for a moment before it slowly drifted in the slow current of the whirlpool. It didn’t take long for you to see a third-person view of yourself. When you looked behind your shoulder towards this hidden camera, you were met with a familiar face instead.

Buck, your orange tabby cat was sitting neatly in a chair with his tail resting on his paws. You took a second glance into the Well, then to Buck, then to Eon. As soon as he took Alastor’s heart out of the well and made it vanish, so did Buck. He flew away in a cloud of smoke in the wind, gone from your sight, and to God only knows where. It didn’t take you much longer to realize that you were what Alastor’s heart wanted the most.

You weren’t sure how to handle that information. You looked at Eon while you began to run a hand through your hair, “Okay,” You let out a shaky breath, “Who is he?” You looked up at Eon with a wary gaze. He was right, there really wasn’t anything else to know about Eon anymore. Alastor was the one who wanted you.

And Eon was going to point you in the right direction, literally. He lifted a finger and jabbed it to the bookcase behind you. Though he was pointing to the top shelf where several large folders, maybe six or seven total, sat neatly collecting dust. You narrowed your gaze and read the handwritten notes on their spines.

1926 (1), 1927 (3), 1929 (9), 1930 (11), 1931 (12), 1932 (14), 1933 (XXX)

Each folder had a year, then a number on it, besides the last one, which also happened to be the smallest of them all. When you looked over your shoulder, Eon was gone, though you knew he was watching from whatever corner he was hiding in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing all the love and support! If you'd like to support my work and get updates to this series, follow my social media!
> 
> Tumblr: https://missblissy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MissBlisssy  
> Join my Discord Server, The Sin Pin, and get updates, sneak peeks, and meet other fans of Rebirth! Not only that, but other fans of Hazbin Hotel as well!  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/TeaFMrP

It only seemed logical to start with the first folder, yet you didn’t do that. You reached for the very last one as your fingers brushed past it’s cool grey spine. You could feel the grittiness of the dust on its surface and the age that weathered it’s cover. You had to reach on your tiptoes and nearly climb the bookshelf to get a good grip on the binder.

You tugged it free and fell flat on your heels before darting your head around to make sure Alastor was still sleeping. After watching him snore for about three minutes, you sat down on the floor with your legs crossed under you. The binder smelled old and moldy, with dark yellow pages on the verge of tearing. As you flipped open slowly and with care, you were greeted by a makeshift diary in a 3 ring binder. Every page was laminated, with pocket folders and dividers sectioning parts off. 

You flipped to the first page and found a torn page from a notebook. At the top of the page was the date,  _ Jan 20th 1933,  _ written in a neat and pristine cursive. You noticed the softness of each hand stroke and the neat tear of the page from its original notebook.

**_The days are getting longer, but I will never have enough time to fix some of these unfortunate messes I’ve made so early into the new year. After nearly six years, I’ve finally made quite the name for myself amongst the few and far in this country. Though, they know of me not as Alastor, but as ‘The Southern Axe Hunter’._ **

**_“Fear not my listeners in the North! You are safe, so long as you live outside the Bible Belt. It appears that our Southern Axe Hunter lives deep in the Southern parts of our country, and his victims appear to only be young female believers of the church”_ **

**_I can only bide myself more time with the show. It’s quite genius, the law doesn’t seem smart enough to think that hard. Though this Detective Johnson character from New York, I can’t say I like him much. Digging his damn nose into places it doesn’t belong. If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t be here, I wouldn't be forced to be the most perfect killer. He’s found the last two bodies weeks before the local police department could ever find them. He thinks he can get into my head, into my mind and predict my next movement. Little does he know, I’m already several steps ahead of him._ **

The note had ended, with the words fading into a coffee stain that bled into the rest of the ink. It took you a moment to realize that these were Alastor’s personal notes from before his death. You flipped the page and found another torn up note, however this page was covered in red ink and symbols you couldn’t read. 

The words were in a language you had never seen before, however, you noticed something oddly out of place. Three letters, all at the corners of a triangle encased in some kind of summoning circle.  _ E; _ at the very top,  _ O _ ; at the bottom left, and  _ N; _ at the bottom right. The red ink was dark and bled throughout the page, staining it all a faint brown color. Something about this page gave you a dark feeling in the pit of your stomach. You quickly flipped the page again and found another note page with photos tucked into the same laminated sleeve.

Before you even dared to read what this page could say, you narrowed your gaze down at the terrible and bizarre sight that these photos had captured. You were tempted to reach inside the plastic sleeve and free them to get a better look, but instead you just squinted down at them.

Two photos stared up at you, one had a gruesome sight. You saw in a black and white photo, a woman on some kind of table with towels covering her body. The first photograph captured her body lying lifeless on a table taken down by her feet. Her body stretched out along the photo and you could barely make out her agape mouth hanging open, the trade mark of the dead. The second photo was taken from her head, you could clearly see the missing skull cap and lack of brain.

Even if it was blurry, faded, and in black and white pixels, you could still make out all of the curves and hollow holes in that poor woman’s empty skull. You felt sick to your stomach as your eyes quickly grazed over the sloppy and rushed note page. It was nothing compared to the one just a few moments ago.

  
  
  


**_2.26.1933._ **

**_No. 51_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Amanda Jackson, 26 yrs._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Black Hair. Hazel Eyes. 5’7. 120 lbs._ **

**_First Interaction: 2.3.1933._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Met at the lounge. Shared a few drinks. Wouldn’t stop touching arm. Very obvious about intentions. Mentioned married at least six times. Offered to walk her home. Lives in the nicer parts of town._ **

**_Continued to meet up the following days after. Mentioned her fear of the Axe Murderer about. I assured her that nothing bad would happen, only interested in ‘innocent southern belles of the christain faith’_ **

**_Mentioned she was a woman of God, but she wasn’t “Innocent.”_ **

**_Date of Abduction: 2.20.1933._ **

**_I walked her home again that weekend. Asked if I could come inside, just for a moment. Made an excuse to use the restroom. Around 11:00am I struck her on the head with the shower rack from the bathroom._ **

**_Took the body, drove home. Began first tests around 1:00am._ ** **_  
  
_ **

**_Test One:_ **

**_I got my hands on the cactus Peyote from out west. It is said this plant can cause intense mental hallucinations. Created a concentrated solution of cactus juice. Injected directly into the subject's temple. 45 minutes passed before the subject started to show signs of the hallucinogenic plant. Began repeating numbers, begging me to “Make the numbers stop,” and to “Call for help.”_ **

**_About Two hours in, the subject began to vomit. I had to loosen her restrains so she wouldn’t suffocate or choke on her own vomit. Shortly after she began to chant sounds and words that didn’t make coherent thoughts. I asked her a series of questions, her short term memory didn’t exist. She would forget everything we had spoken within approximately 15 minutes._ **

**_Test Two:_ **

**_Began running physical tests. Delayed motor reaction in all areas responsible for hand eye coordination. Responsive to physical pain. When the right arteral incision was made, the subject cried out in pain but was not aware who or what was causing it._ **

**_As the subject began to lose touch with reality, the draining process began. Removed small amounts of blood, drained from the right carotid artery until subject loss conusioness. Three hours would pass before the subject woke again. Discovered blood draining would not and did not reduce the effects of the hallucinogenic on the subject’s mind._ **

**_Date of Death: 2.21.1933._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Time of Death: 6:19 AM_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cause of Death: Blood Loss, failure to repair damaged (R.) carotid artery due to subject interference._ **

**_Death Notes:_ **

**_The subject regained conusiones and began thrashing violently. (Assumed) Adrenaline rush provided moments of extreme strength. Subject began harming herself, shaking, screaming, and crying. I stood back and watched as she tore her stitches and began to bleed out. She died within 15 minutes._ **

**_Aftercare:_ **

**_Aftercare began on 2.21.1933 at 11:30 PM. Began autopsy on subject approximately 11:38 PM. No internal body damage. All signs of a healthy young woman, non smoker, however signs of small but harmless alcohol damage can be seen along inner lining of liver. Began removing scalpe approximately 2:43 AM 2.22.1933. Skull shows signs of blunt force trauma (Myself) and past trauma mostly likely caused by concussions. (Suspect domestic abuse of some kind) Health brain with non life threatening damage._ **

**_Began total body dismemberment approximately 4:21 AM 2.22.1993. Due to heavy government investigation, must destroy as much of the body as possible. Cut body into multiple five (5) pound chunks. The meat was moved to the freezers for samples later. Whatever I didn’t want for myself was thrown into garbage bags. Bones broken and shattered, pieces collected in bags as well._ **

**_Drove out to see Mama in the bayou around 10:00 AM. Spent the day there, had dinner, waited until dark to leave. Drove to the east end of the bayou and discarded remains there. Shined car lights on water for about 45 minutes to make sure the alligators took care of the remains. Drove home._ **

You couldn’t believe your eyes. As you read over every word a second time, you dared to look over your shoulder and peer at Alastor. He was still sleeping, barely moving, faint fuzzy snores would puff from his throat like a sleeping cat. He looked so harmless like that, his face resting, no smile, bags under his eyes while his chest rose and fell in the faintest motions. 

You felt the need to press on, flip the page and read more. You noticed that the next page was another diary page torn from it’s original book. It had the same slightly messy handwriting. It was still in cursive, but jagged and rough. Not smooth, nor flowing from letter to letter. This entry was very small.

**_It is Jan, 26th, 1933. I’m writing this note as quickly as I can. I had just finished my last and final medical document on Subject 51. She shall also be my last and final subject. My plan is to pack up everything and leave the city for a while. I have big plans to head west. California is calling my name, however, it may not be Alastor for much longer. Detective Johnson has already found Subject 51 missing from her home. They have leads that they saw myself with her the night before she went missing. The Detective was bold enough and cocky enough to stop me outside my station. My radio station! I had just got done with another show._ **

**_He wanted to ask me a few questions, asked if I could have a drink with him. It was what he said that set me off. He asked if I knew that “Amanda” had died recently, he suspected I was her suitor of some kind. So I asked him, “How can she be dead if no one found a body yet?”_ **

Things didn’t seem to be getting any better, you found more pages after that, telling the rest of this story you were reading. There was a deep heavy feeling in the pit of your gut. You had come to the conclusion that you were reading the final days of Alastor’s life. You knew how it ended already from that late night google search;  _ Who is Alastor the Southern Axe Murderer?  _ He died, obviously, but he killed himself. A stubborn, angry, and only way to truly escape his terrible crimes. 

The next few pages were all put close together, in order, and written down on loose paper. It wasn’t like the other torn pages from the diary. They were wrinkled, torn, and falling apart, but you could see the folds where the paper was once closed in on itself. One was even on a napkin. His handwriting was so messy and sloppy that you could see some place his pen tore the pages. He must have been very angry because his cursive wasso aggressive and quick.

**_I found out that Johnson had visited my mother. It is currently Jan, 27th, 1933, I don’t have much time to record much. I found out Johnson had visited my mother’s home yesterday before he came to my station. Mama, God Bless her soul, only did what she thought was best. And I can not blame her for doing this to me, she is innocent. She, unfortunately, told Johnson that I had visited her. She couldn’t say much more than that, she has no idea what I’ve been up to these past several years. It’d break her heart. When I was expelled from medical school she was already so heartbroken. This would kill her. First, she lost Pops, I don’t think she could handle losing me as well. I just wanted to make her proud, her and Pops were self-made, they worked to the bone to get what we had. So of course she was so proud to think her son would be a doctor, she grew up in a swamp cabin on the water and sold her soul to become a star. I just wanted to be a star too, Mama, I’m sorry._ **

**________________________ **

  
  


**_They took everything. I was so lucky to be tipped off by Mimsy. She cares so much, too much. She knew what I did, everyone knows what I did, and yet she still chose to help me. The poor thing, I owe this to her. It’s Jan, 29th, 1933, I’m currently parked outside the Louisiana state lines, just within Mississippi. I’m hiding out in the swamps. I was on my way home from the station working on a late night script line up. I stopped at the old bar and Mimsy had told me that Johnson was just there. He was looking for me, and he had the local police with him. She covered for me, and said that I was home._ **

**_I managed to slip by my house. They were there, and they were pulling out all of my work, my documents, my lab, my tools. Everything. They were posting cops all around. Waiting for me to show up. I was lucky enough to not get caught so close already. So I fled._ **

**_I knew deep down this day would come. There was a reason why I prepared for it, but I always thought it’d be a last resort. Well here I am. I spent a lot of time with Mama and she tried to teach me what she could. She always made it clear that what we do in life determines what happens to us in death. I’ve never been a man of God, I’ve never gone to church, I’ve sinned all my life. So I always thought if I could never please God, then I’ll please the devil. My life is going to end by my own hands anyways. So I might as well do something to ensure I make the Devil very happy._ **

**_______________________ **

  
  


**_I’ve studied the Cult’s work for a long time. The Cult of Eonic has not been seen in centuries, it was said to have died out before the dawn of civilization. They’ve never been fully able to summon their God, or whatever he is. But that’s because they never had that Voodoo kick Mama taught me. But I think I found a way to do it. I think he’s the one that can save me from the noose. I’ve killed all of these “innocent” girls knowing already they’d be the key if I ever got caught._ **

**_Their God, Eon, must be summoned with a very large amount of sacrifices of the impure and rotten, and their souls sent to him, wherever he may be. No one figured out how to send those damn souls to him until me, thanks to the craft Mama taught me. It’s only about time I confess this to myself. I’ve got magic running through my veins, weak, frail, but still there. What Voodoo I have seen, and knew, it did very little in the real world. But Mama believed it, she loved it, Voodoo was her life and I’d do anything to make her smile._ **

**_On my drive here to the border of Louisiana and Mississippi, a woman stopped me at a gas station as I filled my tank. She asked if I was alright, I told her I was fine, just on a long trip. She knew my name, she knew where I was going, she even knew what I did. I’ve always been a man of science, but this woman was a true witch, a member of the Cult. She told me I was meant to be one of “His” vessels and handed me a wooden talisman with the Cult’s Sigal on it. I watched her vanish before my eyes the second she dropped that thing in my hands. Even though she was gone, I could hear her voice leading me here… The woods._ **

**_______________________ **

**_These are my last words. I did it. I managed to get him here, in this realm. The World Destroy, he called himself. The End’s New Beginning, as he put it. Eon explained to me very clearly what I must do, and he’s watching me now. He even gave me this pen and paper. So, for the sake of myself, I want to write down my final thoughts._ **

**_He told me that when I die, he can provide me with infant power in the afterlife, if only I gave him my soul, and killed myself for him. He smiled a lot, laughed a lot, he was very confident in me that I was his chosen “vessel,” Apparently he’d been watching me for a long time, waiting for this exact moment._ **

**_So my life is ending now. And these are my final moments here. I’ve turned into a true believer of the Devil. Not because that Devil is Eon. But because he told the Devil was real, and God had been dead for a long time. Eon explained many times he’s not a god of any kind. He is more than that. An unseen force. An all knowing energy. A future that we can stop, only dely. He was created by the universe’s natural laws, he said. His job is to keep things in balance. When there was too much life floating around in the universe, it was Eon’s job to clean it up. He said he had been watching Earth and millions of other planets with life on them. Earth was his favorite though, and he chose me. Funny how on the day that I die I learn not only do I have the blood of a witch, but aliens exist too. Apparently each planet gets its own version of an afterlife though._ **

**_I brought a gun. I have it packed with bullets. Eon told me I was going to Hell when I finally end it, and that someone there was waiting for me, and that “She,” would help me because “she” needed Eon’s help too._ **

**_I am Alastor Narcisse LaFleur, serial killer, cannibal._ **

**_I killed all those women, and the missing ones too. You’ll never find some of their bodies, others are hidden in the swamps, some are hidden in the city. When you find this note, and my body, and Eon told me you will, just know that I got away, and I’ll meet you all in Hell and you better pray I forget your faces._ **


End file.
